Corações Partidos
by Yoruki Hiiragizawa
Summary: Dois jovens se conhecem após terem sofrido um forte abalo emocional. Descobrirão, juntos, que mesmo quando parece que a vida perdeu o sentido, todos somos capazes de recomeçar... UA sem magia, S&S... ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON LINE
1. Capítulo I

Dedico este fic ao meu grande amigo** _Silverglade._**

"…" – Fala.

'…' – Pensamentos.

*§*§ – Flashback.

**Corações Partidos**

Capítulo I

_Hong Kong…_

"Eu sinto muito!" – ela terminou de falar de cabeça baixa. E ele continuava a olhar para o nada, estava assim desde o momento em que ela pronunciou aquelas palavras e agora se sentia arrependida. Amava-o como a um irmão, agora entendia. Na realidade há alguns anos descobriu quais seus reais sentimentos, mas o carinho que o primo sente por ela a impedia de conversar sobre isso. No entanto, tudo mudou no dia anterior, quando seu verdadeiro amor admitiu amá-la também.

Teria que desmanchar o compromisso que tinha com o primo; teria que dizer-lhe – 'Não posso me casar com você!'.

Ergueu os olhos rubis, observando o jovem com o olhar perdido à sua frente. Os olhos geralmente brilhantes se encontravam agora sem vida. Daria qualquer coisa para saber o que se passava na mente do primo. Voltou a abaixar a cabeça. Na verdade, não daria, não!

Ele respirou com certa dificuldade e finalmente saiu de seus devaneios, olhou a figura cabisbaixa que estava a sua frente. Mei Ling era linda, cheia de energia, sempre trouxe alegria para sua vida. Os longos cabelos negros soltos cobriam-lhe os olhos cor de rubi que ele tanto adorava. Sabia que o carinho que sente pela prima é mais do que amizade, maior do que sentimento que tinha por suas irmãs também. É o mais precioso de seus sentimentos, mas Mei Ling não queria aceitá-lo. Levanta-se ficando de costas para ela. 

"Por quê?" – pergunta se voltando nervosamente para fitá-la, com um aperto no peito – "Eu fiz algo de errado?… Te desrespeitei?… Fiz algo que te magoou?" – ela balança negativamente a cabeça.

"Não,… não Xiao Lang…" – ela senta olhando-o firmemente – "a culpa não é sua!… Eu apenas percebi que não poderei lhe fazer realmente feliz,… o que eu sinto por você não é o que eu pensei que fosse,… não é o que eu devo sentir por meu marido!" – respirou fundo e viu o primo se ajoelhar à sua frente com um terno sorriso. 

"E quem é o homem de sorte que tem seu amor?" – ela se espanta, durante toda a conversa escolhera bem as palavras para que Xiao Lang não descobrisse que havia um 'outro'. Diante da hesitação em que Mei Ling se encontrava, sentou ao seu lado e segurou uma de suas mãos – "Pode falar… eu só quero saber o nome dele,… não vou fazer nada contra ele, não se preocupe!…" – sorriu gentilmente passando a mão no cabelo da prima que estava sobre o ombro – "Sabe que o que mais quero é sua felicidade e me sentiria muito triste se apenas descobrisse tarde demais que não posso fazê-la realmente feliz!".

Ela sorriu diante a sentença que ele acabara de falar.

"Ele se chama Chun Hui,… nos conhecemos há alguns meses,… ele é médico e escreve lindas poesias nas horas vagas…" – ficou vermelha ao se flagrar falando entusiasmada. Xiao Lang sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto dela antes de se levantar, olhou para a prima e a advertiu em tom de brincadeira.

"Diga ao Sr. Hui que se não a fizer feliz darei uma surra nele!" – a garota concordou com a cabeça e ele se voltou para sair, olhou para a prima por cima do ombro – "Irei falar com os anciões hoje,… avise-o que assim que eu voltar de férias ele será apresentado a nossa família!".

"Você vai sair de férias?" – pergunta estranhando. Há três anos que a tia vinha tentando convencê-lo a descansar, mas nunca teve êxito.

"Acho que vou seguir o conselho de minha mãe,… estamos com alta produtividade e temos projetos para mais de três meses…" – olhou para a prima virando o corpo – "acho que meus cunhados não conseguirão levar a empresa à falência se me ausentar por um mês ou pouco mais,… não é?" – virou-se de costas e se colocou a caminhar enquanto uma única e solitária lágrima escorria por seu rosto.

_Hong Kong… (duas semanas mais tarde)._

As malas de Xiao Lang estavam sendo colocadas no carro. Sua mãe e sua prima estavam na porta para despedir-se dele.

Doía no peito do jovem ver que a ex-noiva estava mais feliz agora que seu compromisso estava desfeito. Deu um beijo no rosto da mãe e na prima, entrou no carro e partiu.

As duas mulheres na porta conversavam apreensivamente vendo o carro se afastar.

"Será que ele ficará bem, Tia?" – perguntou preocupada.

"Não se preocupe tanto,… Xiao Lang é forte… vai superar…" – sorriu entrando na mansão seguida pela sobrinha – "e tenho certeza que essa viagem fará muito bem a ele!".

"Ele me disse que iria para o Japão,… mas não disse em que lugar…" – a mulher de cabelos e olhos negros olhou a sobrinha um pouco constrangida.

"Eu sugeri a ele que fosse para as montanhas esquiar,… ou a um Hotel Fazenda,… mas conhece meu filho não é?… Ele foi para onde ninguém vai no inverno!" – balançou a cabeça – "Foi à praia!".

_Enquanto isso em Tomoeda…_

Uma bela garota de olhos verdes e cabelos caramelo, presos em uma grossa trança, esperava aflita por alguém em uma mesa para duas pessoas. Olhava esperançosa para a porta sempre que esta se abria, mas 'ele' não aparecia. Olhou no relógio. Quase uma hora de atraso. 

'Ele não se esqueceria, não é mesmo?' – sentiu um aperto no peito, chamou o garçom e pediu a conta. Não esperaria nem mais um minuto. Pagou e levantou, indo embora.

Nevava na cidade, há três dias que a neve caía sem parar. Em outras épocas estaria sorrindo por simplesmente ver a casas da vizinhança cobertas de branco, mas não agora.

Abriu a porta da casa amarela tirando o pesado casaco azul-celeste que vestia.

"Já cheguei…" – anunciou sem nenhum ânimo. Adentrou o corredor e viu seu irmão encostado à parede com os braços cruzados.

"Ele não apareceu de novo, não é?" – perguntou bufando. Ela respondeu negativamente com a cabeça – "Eu sabia!… Você está bem?" – ela ia responder algo, mas a campainha tocou.

"Já vai!" – Sakura abriu a porta e deu um sorriso ao ver quem estava ali – "Hatsumi!" – ia abraçá-lo, mas o rapaz se afastou. 

"Sakura,… nós precisamos conversar…" – olhou para o irmão mais velho da garota – "Podemos dar uma volta?".

Ela ficou preocupada com a expressão que o namorado mantinha no rosto. Olhou indecisa para o irmão, voltando a fitar o namorado. Ele estava com os cabelos negros molhados pela neve, os olhos azuis estavam inquietos e ele não a encarava e os lábios finos estavam levemente contraídos. Concordou com a cabeça em acompanhá-lo, pegou o casaco e saiu sem se importar com o irmão que ralhava da porta.

_Continua…_

***************

N/A – Olá!… Eu estou muito feliz por estar trazendo mais esse fic. O primeiro capítulo ficou bem curtinho, eu sei disso, mas não se preocupem, eles vão, inevitavelmente, aumentar conforme forem se passando.

Eu gostaria de agradecer, primeiramente, a Kath Klein (até parece que ela vai ler isso), mas é que a idéia para o começo dessa história veio da nota final de **'Apenas com irmãos'**, onde ela disse que: Mei Ling levou um pé na bunda do Shaoran. Eu concordo e decidi mudar um pouco a situação. Infelizmente a chinesinha vai ter uma participação mínima na trama, mas eu gostei de fazer o Li levar 'um fora'.

Eu também quero agradecer minha amiga Miaka Hiiragizawa (valeu pelo apoio!), Felipe S. Kai (você sabe!) e a pessoa que teve paciência de revisar os capítulos de 'Corações Partidos': Rosana (valeu mesmo! Estou esperando pela segunda parte de SB, certo?).

Eu acho que é só isso… Beijos e até o próximo capítulo…

**Yoruki.**

Disclaimer – Eu não tenho direitos autorais sobre os personagens de CCS, para meu grande infortúnio.

_Propaganda: Leiam** 'Angels of Paradise', **um fanfiction em parceria entre a Miaka e eu!…_


	2. Capítulo II

"…" – Fala.

'…' – Pensamentos.

§§ – Flashback.

**

Corações Partidos 

**

Capítulo II 

___Minamata…_

Fazia dois dias que Xiao Lang estava na cidade de Minamata, no sul do Japão. A pequena cidade era bastante acolhedora e tinha poucos visitantes naquela época, por isso, não tinha movimento. Exatamente como ele gostava.

Estava caminhando na beira da praia, apesar do dia estar ensolarado e não ter uma única nuvem no céu, o vento que vinha do mar era bastante frio. Fechou um pouco mais o casaco e decidiu sentar na areia.

Ficou escutando o relaxante som das ondas estourando calmamente nas pedras e começou a observar algumas pessoas fazendo caminhadas na beira da praia e algumas mulheres empurrando carrinhos de bebê na calçada.

Uma garota passa correndo por ele a caminho do mar e fica parada encarando o oceano. Ele não sabia o por que de ficar observando-a, mas notou a agitação dela quando passou por ele. Seus olhos desviaram-se da figura, mas alguma coisa atraía-o de novo para ela. Ele a viu entrando na água, mas ainda não tinha certeza do que ela pretendia, afinal poderia ser apenas uma maluca que gostava de tomar banhos gelados. Mas ele teve a certeza de que algo estava errado quando a viu entrar cada vez mais no fundo, levantou-se e correu em direção a ela. Agora estava certo do que ela pretendia.

Sakura havia andado por horas. Decidiu parar, não se livraria de seus problemas caminhando. Mas também não tinha forças para enfrentá–los. Doía demais.

Quando voltou a si sentiu a água fria batendo em sua pele, pareciam milhões de facas penetrando sua carne.

Começou a se debater, percebendo que o que tentava fazer era errado, mas era tarde, pois já tinha ido mais longe do que imaginara. Suas roupas pesavam muito e ela quase não conseguia se mexer.

'Mamãe,… ajude-me…' – foi a última coisa que pensou antes de perder sua consciência.

''''''''

Ela se sentia flutuando. A sensação era bem diferente do peso a que estava submetida antes. Sentia–se aquecida. Segura.

'Será que eu morri?' – perguntou-se abrindo os olhos com certa dificuldade. Levou algum tempo até se acostumar com a claridade do local. Piscou algumas vezes e viu um teto branco com uma luz forte. Um som irritante de alguma coisa apitando. Estava em um hospital – 'Ah… não!' – tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo doía.

"Finalmente acordou!" – uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, dando uma olhada na prancheta aos pés da cama – "Como está se sentindo?" – colocou a prancheta na mesa de cabeceira e pegou uma lanterninha para verificar a dilatação da pupila.

"Bem,…" – mentiu tentando mais uma vez se levantar – "Como eu vim parar aqui?" – perguntou sentando–se com a ajuda da enfermeira.

"Foi trazida inconsciente para cá ontem,…" – sorriu – "teve sorte, se demorasse um pouco mais não teria resistido, pois engoliu muita água…".

"Quando poderei sair?" – olhou incomodada para todos os fios e para a agulha de soro em seu braço.

"Isso não é comigo,… Senhorita…" – sorriu gentilmente para a garota – "ah sim… ainda não temos seus dados na ficha…" – a garota fez uma expressão de desânimo.

"Sakura Kinomoto,… 23 anos… moro em Tomoeda…" – ela respirou fundo – "Posso sair daqui agora?".

"Acalme–se Srta. Kinomoto!" – ela sorriu – "Chamo-me Ayumi Tsukane,… qualquer coisa que você quiser é só pedir,…".

"Eu quero ir embora!" – interrompeu-a.

"Pelo visto não gosta de hospitais…" – Ayumi balançou a cabeça – "Aguarde alguns minutos, por favor! O médico já virá lhe atender, ele lhe dirá quando poderá sair, está bem?" – ela se virou e saiu do quarto deixando a jovem de olhos verdes desesperada.

Ela não suportava hospitais. Ficou olhando para a porta impacientemente desejando que o médico aparecesse o mais rápido possível. Com certa dificuldade, virou seu corpo colocando as pernas fora da cama. Ia tentar se levantar quando um homem de meia idade, cabelos grisalhos, olhos castanhos claros entrou no quarto – "Boa tarde!" – olhou para a paciente e sorriu pegando a prancheta – "Deu-nos um susto Srta. Kinomoto,… mas ainda bem que acordou!… Eu sou o Dr. Yukoshi Takada… Vamos ver logo como você está… a Srta. Tsukane disse que estava ansiosa para ir para casa!…".

"Eu agradeceria muito…" – ela sorriu aliviada com a idéia de poder sair dali.

O médico fez todos os exames enquanto fazia algumas perguntas de praxe para a jovem.

"Parece que tudo está bem com a Senhorita, mas devido às condições em que foi trazida ao hospital, e por não morar em Minamata, terá que ficar em observação por pelo menos dois dias…" – ela escondeu o rosto e balançou a cabeça negativamente – "a não ser…" – ergueu rapidamente a cabeça fitando o médico que fazia certo suspense.

"A não ser o quê?" – irrita-se fazendo com que o homem risse um pouco.

"Que alguém se responsabilize por você…" – ela deitou na cama colocando as costas da mão na testa. Não conhecia ninguém na cidade, a prima havia indicado o lugar e uma pousada em que costumava passar o verão, para que se desligasse um pouco de Tomoeda e de… – 'Você não vai ficar pensando nele!' – repreendeu-se mentalmente.

"Eu poderia me responsabilizar pela alta…" – ela ergueu a cabeça fitando um belo rapaz de cabelos castanhos rebeldes e olhos chocolate, nariz afilado, queixo fino e um físico maravilhoso – "Isto se a senhorita aceitar, é claro!" – olhou para Sakura que o fitava curiosamente.

"Boa tarde Sr. Li!" – o Dr. Yukoshi o cumprimentou recebendo um cordial aceno com a cabeça.

"Você não é médico… não é mesmo?" – ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Não… este é o Sr. Shaoran Li…" – o médico disse – "Foi ele quem a trouxe para o hospital ontem, Srta. Kinomoto!…".

"Então creio que eu deva agradecer por salvar minha vida Sr. Li…" – ela sorriu fracamente.

"Não foi nada,…" – observou-a perguntando–se por que ela entrara no mar no dia anterior.

"Eu vou voltar a fazer minha ronda… por favor, me avisem a decisão que tomarem quanto à alta!" – o homem se retirou deixando–os sozinhos no quarto.

"Eu agradeço por querer me ajudar,… mas não quero causar–lhe mais problemas…" – ela se sentou na cama abaixando a cabeça.

"Não seria incômodo algum Srta. Kinomoto…" – ele se sentou em um sofá que ficava encostado à parede.

"Tem certeza que não serei um problema?…" – ele negou com a cabeça. Ela ficou pensativa por alguns segundos. Não conhecia o jovem que estava ajudando-a, mas não queria ficar no hospital por mais dois dias, olhou para o rapaz que esperava uma resposta e sorriu agradecida – "Tudo bem… contanto que eu possa retribuir sua ajuda…".

"Certo!" – ele levantou e esboçou um sorriso – "Irei falar com o Doutor… já retorno!…" – saiu do quarto deixando a japonesa com confusos pensamentos. O jovem estava sendo muito educado e gentil com ela. Mas parecia tão triste – 'Espero poder ajudá–lo!' – pensou voltando a se deitar, enquanto esperava que Shaoran Li retornasse.

___Continua…_

**N/A –** Eu quase matei a Sakura nesse capítulo, que também ficou curtinho, mas é claro que o Shaoran não permitiria isso…

Agora é que a estória vai realmente começar e ainda tem muito 'chão' pela frente, espero que todos estejam gostando e que continuem acompanhando Corações Partidos, enviando muitos reviews… hehe…

Agradecimentos para, é claro, Miaka Hiiragizawa, Felipe S. Kai, Rô e também para Andrea Meiouh, Kaw Titã e AnGeL nAnDa que deixaram reviews.

Beijinhos e até a próxima…

**Yoruki.**

_Propaganda: Na realidade não precisa fazer propaganda, mas Eu aconselharia todos a lerem a série **'Os Feiticeiros'**, da Kath Klein. É tudo de bom!..._


	3. Capítulo III

"…" – Fala.

'…' – Pensamentos.

*§*§ – Flashback. 

Corações Partidos 

Capítulo III

Sakura estava ao lado de Shaoran no carro. Haviam acabado de sair do Hospital e passaram em uma farmácia para comprar alguns antitérmicos. Estavam em silêncio. Ela se sentia constrangida, como se estivesse abusando da generosidade do rapaz.

Ele a observava com o canto dos olhos uma vez ou outra. Percebeu que ela não estava muito à vontade.

"Diga–me Srta. Kinomoto…" – disse iniciando um diálogo. A menina pulou no banco do carro – "Ah,… desculpe… não queria assustá–la!".

"Não se preocupe, Sr. Li…" – suspirou melancólica – "O que ia falar?…" – perguntou fitando gentilmente o rapaz que a observava, já que estavam parados em uma sinaleira.

"Você não é de Minamata,… pelo que eu pude entender…" – comentou.

"Sim, … eu sou de Tomoeda… fica próxima à capital!" – pareceu relaxar um pouco – "e você?".

"Eu sou de Hong Kong,… estou de férias…" – a menina riu um pouco – "O que foi?…" – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não é uma escolha comum para passar as férias de inverno!" – passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ele sorriu.

"E você o que faz aqui?" – arrependeu–se imediatamente de ter perguntado. Ela voltou a se retrair olhando para os pés.

"Estou tentando superar uma fase difícil de minha vida!" – disse olhando para frente. Respirou fundo e virou–se para ele um pouco constrangida – "Seria abusar muito,… pedir–lhe para passar em um lugar antes de irmos para a pensão?".

"Claro que não!" – ela sorriu.

"Então poderia virar à esquerda na próxima rua?" – pediu, ele acenou com a cabeça confirmando.

Pararam cinco minutos depois em frente a um prédio azul, tendo na fachada um toldo branco, várias mesas e cadeiras na calçada, que nesse horário encontravam-se vazias.   

"Uma sorveteria?" – perguntou intrigado. Ela confirmou.

"Quer também?" – ele negou com a cabeça. Ela ergueu os ombros – "Quando eu era menor, sempre que eu estava triste com alguma coisa, meu pai me levava numa sorveteria e dizia: 'Esfrie a cabeça com três bolas de sorvete, coloque calda de chocolate por cima e algumas balinhas para alegrar seu dia!'…" – ela sorriu – "Sentávamo-nos para tomar o sorvete e conversávamos bastante,… eu sempre me sentia melhor!…" – suspirou – "Já fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que eu precisei disso!…" – ficou envergonhada – "Ai desculpe,… acho que você não está interessado nisso…" – olhou para o prédio, melancólica – "Você espera alguns minutos?".

"Sim… pode ir tranqüila!" – olhou-a descer do carro com um sorriso de agradecimento.

"Não demoro!".

Ficou pensando nas palavras dela.

'Será que funciona?' – perguntou-se balançando a cabeça – "Não custa tentar,… não é mesmo?" – desceu do carro e o trancou, seguindo para o interior da loja.

Sakura pagou e levando a taça até uma das mesas sentou-se. Levou a primeira colher com sorvete para a boca.

'Não sei se vai funcionar dessa vez!…' – pensou suspirando. Quando ia levar a segunda colherada à boca, sentiu uma mão repousar sobre seu ombro. Olhou para trás e viu Li, com uma cesta e sorvete na mão.

"Acho que vou experimentar essa sua terapia…" – sorriu – "Posso me sentar?".

"Claro!" – ela ficou observando–o se sentar – "Será que não gostaria de me dizer o que está atormentando-o?…" – ele a olhou um pouco triste – "O meu problema você não pode resolver…" – tratou de esclarecer – "mas eu poderia tentar te ajudar…".

"Não se preocupe… tudo o que eu preciso agora é esquecer…" – começou a comer o sorvete. Ela o fitou e voltou ao seu próprio sorvete.

"Talvez o tratamento para nossos problemas seja o mesmo!" – disse baixinho sem olhar para ele.

'Talvez…' – ele pensou fitando–a com o canto dos olhos.

Passaram a maior parte do tempo em que estavam na sorveteria em silêncio. Mas não era um silêncio incômodo, para nenhum do dois. Eles aproveitavam para pensar em algumas coisas.

Depois que saíram da sorveteria, voltaram a percorrer o caminho que levava para a pensão onde Sakura estava hospedada.

"Quanto tempo pretende ficar em Minamata Sr. Li?" – ele fez uma careta quando ela terminou de falar.

"Isso não está nada bom!" – comentou – "Será que poderia me chamar de Shaoran?" – perguntou um pouco corado.

"Claro!… Contanto que me chame de Sakura está bem!" – ele concordou – "Mas então… quanto tempo ficará na cidade?".

"Eu acho que por um mês,… um pouco mais talvez!" – olhou-a de relance – "Por que a pergunta?".

"Você não conhece ninguém na cidade,… não é mesmo?".

"Apenas você…" – sorriu ao vê–la levar a mão até a cabeça, constrangida.

"Você me entendeu!" – olhou para a paisagem que passava pela janela do carro – "O que acharia se eu te convidasse para darmos uma volta amanhã?".

"Seria ótimo!…" – disse sorrindo um pouco.

"Ai que bom!" – ela comemorou olhando para ele – "É ali na frente…" – apontou para uma casa de dois andares, branca.

"É bastante acolhedora!" – olhou para a casa, parando o carro.

"É sim…" – abriu a porta do carro e depois olhou para o rapaz – "Eu agradeço por ter salvado minha vida Shaoran,… agradeço também por ter me tirado daquele hospital…" – arrepiou-se um pouco, fazendo–o rir – "E pela sua companhia!".

"Sou eu quem tem que agradecer…" – sorriu para ela – "Afinal você é, com toda certeza, melhor companhia que eu!".

"Não é para tanto!" – mordeu o lábio inferior sorrindo – "Nos vemos amanhã então?" – perguntou. Ele consentiu.

"Que horas passo aqui?" – perguntou.

Ela pensou um pouco – "Pode ser às oito?".

"Perfeito!" – sorriu e a viu descer do carro – "Até amanhã, Sakura!".

"Até amanhã!" – ficou acenando até que o carro desapareceu de vista. Entrou na pensão. Teria que fazer algumas ligações. Seu irmão com certeza estaria subindo pelas paredes, e havia prometido para sua prima, Tomoyo, que ligaria para ela na noite anterior. Sorriu pensando em um par de olhos chocolate.

'Espero que possamos ser bons amigos,… Shaoran!' – desejou internamente subindo para seu quarto.

_Continua…_

********************

**N/A –** Apenas amigos?… Nossa! Sakura se conforma com pouco, hein! Para sorte dela eu sou um pouco mais persistente… Hehehe…

Outro capítulo bem curtinho!…

Bem, gostaria de agradecer ao pessoal que tem deixado reviews… Isinha, Kirisu-chan, Saki Kinomoto, Jenny-Ci… Felipe S. Kai, Miaka Hiiragizawa e, é claro, a revisora do fic: Rô (acho que não esqueci de ninguém)… fico imensamente feliz por saber suas opiniões! Não posso deixar de agradecer também ao pessoal que lê e não deixa comentário, como o meu maninho Touya*CCSM-C* (meu adorado Monstrengo! ^_^"), afinal é uma questão de opção deixar ou não a opinião.

Estarei esperando reviews (acho que isso vicia…).

Beijinhos.

**Yoru.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**

Corações Partidos

**

Capítulo IV

Sakura acordou com o telefone do quarto tocando. Derrubou o despertador e um livro, que estavam em cima do criado-mudo, antes de conseguir atendê-lo.

"Alô…" – disse bocejando.

"Bom dia,… Srta. Kinomoto… desculpe-me acordá-la,…" – a dona da pensão disse calmamente – "mas seu irmão está no telefone… poderia atender?".

"Sim,… Sra. Miyaku… pode passar!" – sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos – "Alô…".

"Bom dia Monstrenga…" – ela ouviu a voz de Touya no outro lado da linha – "Se eu não ligo para te acordar,… você dorme até as oito não é?".

"Oito?…" – ela gritou e pegou o despertador no chão, cinco para às oito – "Ai essa não…" – começou a correr pelo quarto se arrumando com o telefone sem fio no ouvido, entre o ombro e a cabeça. – "Por que você me ligou Touya?" – perguntou e tirou o telefone do ouvido para colocar uma blusa.

"…Então é para você ligar no meu escritório se precisar de alguma coisa!" – Sakura ouviu o irmão dizer assim que recolocou o aparelho no ouvido, piscou algumas vezes – "Sakura… você entendeu o que eu disse?".

"Sim,… mas por que é para eu ligar no escritório?" – o som de algo caindo no outro lado da linha.

"Ai… o que é que você tem monstrenga?" – Sakura estava penteando o cabelo – "Eu vou viajar para a Inglaterra e ficarei lá pela próxima semana… por isso é para você ligar para o escritório… entendeu agora?".

"Sim…" – suspirou – "papai já disse quando é que volta?" – perguntou passando brilho nos lábios.

"Ainda não,… mas eu acho que ele vai estar de volta na semana que vem!" – vozes no outro lado da linha – "Vê se mantém contato,… maninha!… Eu tenho que desligar,… tchau!". 

"Tchau!…" – desligou o telefone, balançando a cabeça – 'Ele só me chama de maninha quando tem alguém na sala…' – o despertador toca, ela coloca o telefone no lugar e sai correndo do quarto – "espero que ele não fique muito bravo!" – murmurou colocando um casaco. 

Chegou na recepção e viu Shaoran conversando com a Sra. Miyaku. Parou e respirou fundo se aproximando com calma.

"Quanto ao horário das refeições,… o café da manhã é das seis até às oito e meia; o almoço é servido meio-dia e fica a disposição até às duas… e o jantar é das sete até às nove!".

"Certo… não vou esquecer…" – ele agradeceu a mulher e olhou para Sakura que se aproximava deles, cumprimentou-a com a cabeça – "Bom dia Sakura!".

"Bom dia Shaoran!" – ficou envergonhada – "Está aqui há muito tempo?".

"Não… eu estava me instalando até agora…" – ela o olhou espantada – "O hotel me pareceu pouco acolhedor depois que voltei para lá ontem…".

"Você vai ficar aqui?…" – perguntou um pouco incrédula. Ele confirmou com a cabeça – "Ai que legal!" – deu um pulinho, ele apenas riu da reação dela.

"Você já está pronta?" – perguntou a ela que parou de rir e ficou constrangida.

"Sabe o que é?… É que eu… eu acordei um pouco atrasada…" – balançou o pé sobre o calcanhar olhando para o chão – "…e estava indo tomar café agora…" – ele balançou a cabeça.

"Tudo bem…" – olhou no relógio – "mas acho melhor ir logo,… porque o café é retirado as oito e meia… e…" – ela o interrompeu.

"Ai,… muito obrigada por não ficar bravo comigo… espera um instante apenas que eu já volto!…" – saiu correndo em direção a cozinha.

O rapaz a acompanhou com os olhos até sumir de vista. Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça sentando-se em um sofá na recepção.

"É muito bom vê-la feliz desse jeito!" – a Sra. Miyaku comentou olhando alguns papéis no balcão – "A pobrezinha estava muito abatida quando chegou aqui dois dias atrás…".

'Eu gostaria de saber o que a estava incomodando…' – o chinês pensou, sem perceber o sorriso que a mulher lhe dirigiu antes de voltar a verificar os papéis.

Eles saíram assim que Sakura terminou o café. Receberam algumas sugestões de onde ir da Sra. Miyaku.

Foram até o aquário municipal, ao shopping, a uma feira de artesanato e ao zoológico. Shaoran ria muito ao ver Sakura se comportar como uma criança, ela corria de um lado para o outro, chegando a arrastá-lo de vez em quando. Eles haviam acabado de passar pela área dos felinos e ela se equilibrava em uma mureta, com Shaoran caminhando ao seu lado. 

"Meu irmão é meu castigo…" – dizia concentrada para não se desequilibrar – "Não me deixa viver minha vida,… fica me controlando e me trata como se eu ainda fosse uma criança…" – parou ao perder um pouco o equilíbrio, mas conseguiu se manter sobre o muro – "Você tem irmãos?" – perguntou, voltando a andar.

"Irmãs… quatro…" – ele respirou fundo, olhando para frente – "para minha sorte elas já são todas casadas e não moram mais em nossa casa…" – parou de andar ao vê-la olhando-o desconfiada – "Sempre pegaram muito no meu pé,… tratavam-me como um brinquedo… viviam me apertando e esmagando. Era uma verdadeira tortura para mim…" – ela começou a rir da careta que ele fazia enquanto falava.

Um telefone tocou fazendo Sakura perder o equilíbrio, ela iria cair para trás se ele não a segurasse pela mão.

"Obrigada…" – disse descendo do muro rindo um pouco, o telefone toca novamente – "Com licença,… eu acho que é o meu!" – afastou-se– "Alô…".

"Oi Sakura!…" – uma voz suave disse animada.

"Tomoyo!… Que bom que me ligou!…" – sorriu – "Onde você estava ontem?… Eu te liguei, mas ninguém atendeu…".

"Eu fiquei presa em uma reunião até as sete…" – respirou pesadamente – "esse trabalho está me matando… Se minha mãe não voltar logo… vou ficar maluca!" – riu um pouco – "Como estão as coisas aí em Minamata?… Tudo bem com você?…" – Sakura fechou os olhos por um segundo respirando profundamente. Shaoran percebeu que ela ficou abatida.

"Está tudo bem,… sim!… Não se preocupe!" – forçou um sorriso para o rapaz que a observava conversar no telefone – "E você como está?".

"Estou bem… Touya foi para Londres ver se consegue fechar um negócio…".

"No dia que Touya conseguir fechar um negócio sem criar tumultos você me avisa…" – as duas riram – "pode ter certeza que vão mandar alguém para falar com você sobre o contrato…".

"Tem razão… mas seu irmão até que se sai bem…" – fizeram uma pausa – "Conheceu alguém interessante por aí?".

"Tomoyo!…" – Sakura se espantou com a pergunta e ficou um pouco constrangida, olhando para Shaoran.

"Ai que legal!… Me conta como ele é!" – Sakura tinha a impressão de que a prima ia passar pelo aparelho de telefone de tanta animação.

"Não posso falar sobre isso agora!" – disse ficando de costas para seu acompanhante.

"Ele está aí com você?".

"Uhum!…" – foi a única resposta que ela se permitiu dar.

"Desculpe,… espero não ter atrapalhado nada…" – a menina lançou verde, sabendo que a prima era ingênua.

"E o que você poderia ter atrapalhado Tomoyo?" – perguntou.

"Bem,… eu não sei…" – disse se fazendo de desentendida – "Você deve se lembrar de que agora é uma menina desimpedida e…" – Tomoyo parou de falar – "Ai... Sakura… desculpa,… eu…".

"Está tudo bem Tomoyo!" – a garota não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto – "Tenho que desligar agora,…" – secou o rosto – "Eu ligo para você mais tarde!". 

"Tudo bem… e você vai me contar tudo sobre esse rapaz que você conheceu aí, certo?".

"Está certo!" – sorriu com o comentário da prima. Tomoyo nunca mudaria mesmo – "Tchau!".

"Tchau!".

Ela ficou olhando para o aparelho em sua mão. Sentiu-se estranha quando uma mão repousou em seu ombro e olhou para o dono dos profundos olhos castanhos, que a encaravam preocupados.

"Você está bem?" – perguntou com voz gentil.

"Estou… não se preocupe!" – olhou para frente e sorriu – "Olhe!… Lobos!" – disse correndo até uma jaula pouco à frente.

O chinês não pôde evitar que um sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto. Abaixou a cabeça e a ergueu logo em seguida, caminhando até onde a garota observava alguns lobos europeus.

_Continua…_

*****************

**N/A – **Aiai,… lobo, lobo, lobo!… Eu os adoro!… São tããããooooo Lindos!…

Gente, eles estão se dando muito bem, não acham?… Estão criando uma cumplicidade, uma amizade com uma rapidez incrível!…

Bem,… ás vezes eu acho que apresso muito as coisas, mas não agüento vê-los separados por muito tempo, quando se trata de romance paciência não é meu forte!…

Espero que escrevam reviews para que eu saiba o que têm achado,… vou ficar aguardando-os com grande ansiosidade.

Meus agradecimentos de sempre são para Miaka, Felipe e Rô, é incrível o quanto vocês estão presentes no meu processo criativo (hahaha… processo criativo, essa é boa!)... e também tenho que agradecer a Andrea Meiouh, valeu pelo review!…

Até a próxima semana…

**Yoruki.**


	5. Capítulo V

**Corações Partidos**

Capítulo V

"Você não está falando sério…" – estava com os braços cruzados e olhando seriamente para o rapaz de olhos castanhos a sua frente.

"O que eu ganharia por brincar com isso?…" – ele perguntou e estendeu a mão para ela.

"Hum,…" – continuava olhando-o, desconfiada, descruzou os braços e sorriu – "tudo bem… mas se for mentira você vai se ver comigo…" – advertiu-o em tom divertido.

Ele a pegou pela mão, levando-a até a entrada da pensão.

"Certo,… agora feche os olhos…" – pediu sem soltar a mão dela. Ela fez o que ele pediu depois de balançar negativamente a cabeça e suspirar – "Muito bem,… mas não vale espiar Srta. Kinomoto…".

"Eu não vou…" – ela replicou, sorrindo – "para onde vai me levar?...".

"Eu já disse..." – ele riu da careta da garota – "é uma surpresa!".

"Não é muito longe,... ou é?" – perguntou sendo puxada.

"Não,... não é!" – balançou a cabeça.

"Ainda bem,... por que meus pés ainda estão doendo pela caminhada de ontem!" – ele riu – "Do que é que você está rindo?".

"Nada..." – parou de rir e continuou guiando-a enquanto ela cantarolava baixinho uma canção. Aproveitou aqueles poucos minutos para ficar admirando-a. Sempre pensou que não conseguiria achar ninguém mais bela que Mei Ling, mas ali estava ele, junto com aquela garota que o fazia simplesmente se esquecer de tudo – 'Como é possível que eu tenha me aberto tanto em tão pouco tempo…' – perguntava-se vendo a face da 'amiga' corada pelo frio.

"Que frio…" – agitou levemente a cabeça.

"Calma que agora falta pouco…" – ele soltou uma das mãos dela e puxou para baixo a boina que usava cobrindo-lhe os olhos.

"Shaoran!" – ele rapidamente pegou a outra mão dela antes que pudesse ajeitar a boina.

Riu com gosto quando ela lhe mostrou a língua, aparentemente irritada. Pararam de andar e ela suspirou – "Já chegamos não é?…" – ia tirar a boina dos olhos, mas ele segurou suas mãos.

"Tenha um pouco mais de paciência…" – abaixou as mãos dela e a virou pelo ombro um pouco para a esquerda – "Antes de tudo apenas escute…" – pediu suavemente. Ela concordou.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Muitas coisas passaram na mente dos dois jovens enquanto ouviam o som das ondas do mar estourando um pouco distante. Lembranças que há uma semana atrás os fariam sentir um forte aperto no peito, simplesmente não os incomodava naquele momento.

Apenas uma semana. Era esse o tempo que se passara desde que se conheceram, mas não era assim que se sentiam. Tinham a impressão de fazer tanto tempo que não teriam como contar.

Sakura ajeitou a boina na cabeça e olhou a paisagem. Realmente era linda. Estavam sobre uma pequena colina, onde era possível ver o mar, um pouco mais à frente, refletindo a luz pálida da lua cheia e o tímido brilho das estrelas. Um corredor de árvores, cuja única coisa que se podia identificar, àquela altura da noite, eram as silhuetas de alguns galhos. Não havia luz elétrica naquela área, tornando a paisagem ainda mais atraente. Desviou o olhar para ver o rapaz que estava ao seu lado, de olhos fechados, apenas ouvindo o som do mar. Sentia-se feliz por estar ao lado dele. Simplesmente não tinha tempo para pensar em nada que a deixasse triste quando estavam juntos. Era reconfortante. Ficou constrangida quando ele abriu os olhos e a pegou observando-o de maneira terna.

"Então?… Ganhei a aposta?" – ele perguntou sorrindo, vendo-a observar tudo em volta.

"É… acho que ganhou…" – sorriu para ele – "Este é o lugar mais bonito que já visitamos até agora…".

"Eu vim até aqui na primeira noite que passei na cidade…" – ele comentou nostálgico – "mas não estava tão bonito… o céu tinha mais nuvens, a lua ainda não estava cheia,… e eu não tinha uma companhia agradável como a Senhorita!".

"Então o Senhor veio até aqui acompanhado?" – perguntou vendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Apenas de minha mágoa…" – murmurou de cabeça baixa.

Ela voltou a fitar a lua no céu. Estava mais bonita do que o costume – 'Talvez seja o ar marinho que a deixe tão bela…' – pensou de forma sonhadora.

Ele ergueu a cabeça também. Foi quando viram uma estrela cadente. Sorriram e fizeram um desejo cada um, como era o costume.

"Está ficando mais frio!" – encolheu-se esfregando os braços.

"Vamos voltar!…" – estendeu o braço para a jovem que sorriu, aceitando-o.

Caminharam silenciosamente até chegarem na pensão.

"O que nós faremos agora?…" – perguntou olhando nos orbes verdes assim que entraram.

"Eu vou ver se posso assaltar a geladeira…" – ela comentou tirando o casaco e as luvas.

"Seria bom um chá bem quente agora…" – sentou-se no sofá da sala, próximo à lareira.

"Vou preparar… já volto…" – ela foi para a cozinha, voltando logo em seguida com uma bandeja com duas xícaras e pedaços de bolo – "Parece que a Sra. Miyaku adivinhou o que faríamos depois que voltássemos do passeio…" – sorriu, colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro.

"Já deve ter se acostumado com nossas visitas à cozinha,…" – ajoelhou-se na frente da mesa ajudando-a a servir o chá.

"É…" – riu mexendo o chá – "Essa semana foi bem corrida, não é?".

"Sim,… e passou voando também…" – sentou-se no sofá com o prato de bolo na mão.

"Bem,… aqui vou eu de novo…" – ela suspirou e olhou para o rapaz, que ergueu a sobrancelha – "Meu pai sempre diz que sempre que algo ruim acontece em nossa vida, é por que vamos receber uma dádiva duas vezes melhor…" – abaixa levemente a cabeça – 'e pensando no que aconteceu comigo nos últimos dias,… acho que ele realmente estava certo…'.

"Interessante…" – tomou um gole do chá e ficou pensativo por um instante – 'Duas vezes melhor…' – sorriu olhando-a fixamente – 'É pode ser…' – pensou distraído.

"Shaoran?" – chamou-o, espantando-o um pouco.

"Desculpe,… eu estava pensando nas verdades existentes nessa frase…" – sorriu um pouco sem graça – "Sabe,… você fala muito sobre coisas que seu pai fala,… mas quase não comenta sobre sua mãe…".

"Eu não me lembro de minha mãe,…" – ela sorri – "eu tinha apenas três anos quando ela morreu…".

"Desculpe,… eu…" – ela coloca a mão sobre o braço dele.

"Não se preocupe…" – abaixa um pouco a cabeça – "tudo o que eu sei sobre a minha mãe são coisas que meu pai ou meu irmão contam…" – olha para ele com um sorriso – "Mas sabe,… ela nunca deixou de estar conosco…".

"Como assim?…" – observou-a se levantar e começar a andar pela sala.

"Nós temos uma fotografia diferente sobre a mesa todos os dias,… mamãe participa das refeições,…" – para de andar e fica olhando para o nada – "você pode achar que é loucura,… mas algumas vezes eu sinto como se ela estivesse ao meu lado…" – olha para o chinês sentado no sofá – "foi bem curiosa a maneira com que meus pais se apaixonaram sabe…".

"E como foi que eles se apaixonaram?…" – ajeita-se no sofá, enquanto a garota se senta em frente a ele.

"Mamãe estava voltando da escola com uma prima,… e viu um pássaro caído no chão embaixo de uma cerejeira…" – encosta-se no sofá – "foi colocar o filhote no ninho novamente,… mas ela era muito desastrada e… caiu…" – abaixa a cabeça – "bem em cima de meu pai que estava passando por ali na hora…".

"Sério mesmo?…" – ele sorriu. Ela balançou rapidamente a cabeça, confirmando.

"Eles passaram por muitas dificuldades,… a família de minha mãe não queria aceitar o namoro deles de jeito nenhum!…" – suspirou – "Porque meu pai era um simples professor de história, recém saído da faculdade de arqueologia…" – tirou o cabelo do rosto – "papai era professor de História de minha mãe no colegial,… quando eles se casaram ela tinha 16 anos,… mas ficou muito doente e faleceu com 27…" – uma lágrima escorre por seu rosto.

"Não chore…" – ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela. Sakura encostou a cabeça no peito de Shaoran.

"Mamãe fez com que meu pai prometesse nunca chorar a morte dela…" – seca o rosto se afastando e sorri – "Eu nunca o vi chorar… e ele nunca se interessou por nenhuma outra mulher…" – respirou fundo e sorriu. Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, simplesmente admirando os olhos um do outro. Ela abaixa a cabeça um pouco pensativa.

"O que foi?…" – ele perguntou de forma terna. 

"Você acha que seria besteira… se eu esperasse que alguém me amasse de forma semelhante? Não precisava ser da mesma forma,… mas se me amassem de verdade como meu pai amou e ainda ama minha mãe?…" – ergueu um pouco a cabeça mostrando seus olhos marejados.

"Não,… não é besteira…" – ele balançou a cabeça e secou uma lágrima que escorreu no rosto dela – 'Eu mesmo gostaria de ser amado dessa forma…' – pensou enquanto a garota o abraçava para chorar em seu ombro.

_Continua…_

*******************

**N/A** – Passeios noturnos, estrelas cadentes, assaltos à geladeira, lágrimas derramadas e uma confissão não declarada de sonhos comuns… Isso vai dar o que falar!…

Aiai... Outro capítulo finalizado, esse é o último curtinho que eu escrevi… a partir do sexto capítulo não consegui me controlar mais. Fazer o quê?…

Muito, muito obrigada mesmo a: Miaka Hiiragizawa (Eu sei que não muito paciente, mas precisava espalhar?=P), Felipe S. Kai,  Rosana (Além de me ajudar, corrigindo meus erros, ainda deixa reviews. Que amigona você é Rô. Valeu!), Jenny-Ci (Eu gosto muito de lobos europeus, que são aqueles cinzentos, parecidos com Huskies, mas sinceramente prefiro um certo Lobo chinês que conheço!) e Saki Kinomoto (Obrigada pelo elogio e não se preocupe com a velocidade da relação deles, vai tudo acontecer em seu tempo certo!).

Beijinhos a todos e até o próximo capítulo.

**Yoruki.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Corações Partidos**

Capítulo VI

  
  


Amanhecera chovendo na pequena cidade de Minamata e em uma pousada, a algumas quadras da praia, uma jovem de olhos verde-esmeralda estava sentada sobre sua cama, lendo calmamente um livro que trouxera para ocasiões como esta, em que não se tem nada para fazer, enquanto ouvia música na estação de rádio local.

"Nossa,… que coisa deprimente…" – fechou o livro e o deixou ao seu lado – 'Eu não poderia ter escolhido um livro pior para trazer!…' – pensou fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente.

Abriu rapidamente os olhos e correu para aumentar o volume do rádio – "Adoro essa música!…" – sorriu ao escutar a introdução da canção no aparelho.

  


_I don't know what he does to make you cry,_

_But I'll be there to make you smile._

_I don't have a fancy car,_

_To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles._

  


Sakura se jogou de costas sobre a cama e fechou os olhos acompanhando a letra da música. Seus pensamentos estavam em um certo rapaz de olhos chocolate. Desde que conhecera Shaoran Li, há duas semanas atrás, ele a confortara e ajudara a enfrentar uma das piores desilusões que já teve, mesmo sem saber disso. A presença do novo amigo acalmava seu coração e seus sorrisos a faziam esquecer suas mágoas.

  


Shaoran estava em frente ao seu laptop, verificando os e-mails que recebera durante as últimas semanas. Sua caixa de entrada estava cheia.

Ouviu, de repente, o volume do rádio aumentar no quarto ao lado e junto com as vozes dos cantores ele distinguiu a voz melodiosa de sua bela e alegre amiga. Sorriu e deixou o computador de lado, fechando os olhos para se concentrar na música.

  


_I don't care, if he buys you nice things_

_Does his gifts come from the heart – I don't know…_

_But if you were my girl…_

_I'd make it so we'd never be apart._

  


Sakura se sentou e ficou encarando o rádio sem deixar de cantar. Pensou em todos os presentes que ganhara de Hatsumi Eiji durante os cinco anos em que namoraram. Eles se conheceram quando Sakura estava ainda cursando o primeiro ano da faculdade de Educação Física. Dera-se conta de como o ex-namorado sempre estivera ausente em sua vida. Seus presentes eram sempre desculpas. Desculpas por estar ocupado, desculpas por não ter comparecido às festas de aniversário, desculpas por ter ido viajar a negócios e não ter comparecido aos encontros. Em cinco anos de namoro nunca conhecera os pais dele, porque moravam em Hokkaido. Abaixou a cabeça, não era isso que queria em sua vida. 

'Um relacionamento vazio…' – pensou com um nostálgico sorriso. Nunca olhara seu namoro por esse ponto de vista antes.

  


_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I can live._

_I wish I could give the world to you… but_

_Love is all I have to give._

  


Shaoran abre os olhos pensando em quão triste não deveria ser acompanhar o sofrimento da pessoa amada. Vê-la derramando lágrimas e mais lágrimas por outra pessoa, sentir-se impotente de fazer alguma coisa enquanto seu coração transborda de amor.

'As pessoas têm o estranho costume de querer sempre mais do que realmente precisam…' – pensou tristemente. Ele sempre acreditara que o amor era mais do que o suficiente.

  


_When you talk – does it seem like he's not_

_Even listening to a word you say?_

_That's okay babe, just tell me your problems_

_I'll try me best to kiss them all away…_

  


Sakura parou de cantar e se surpreendeu ao pegar-se suspirando ao pensar em Shaoran. Ele certamente era uma pessoa especial. Sentia-se segura para falar sobre qualquer coisa com ele. Sabia que ele sempre prestava atenção ao que contava. Parecia-lhe que a maior das futilidades, comentada por ela, era recebida pelo rapaz como a mais importante revelação do mundo.

Ela riu com os próprios pensamentos. Levantou-se e foi até a janela vendo a chuva, que caía cada vez mais forte lá fora. 

  


_Does he leave when you need him the most?_

_Does his friends get all your time?_

_Baby please… I'm on my knees_

_Praying for the day that you be mine!!_

  


Shaoran havia percebido, fazia alguns dias, que seus sentimentos pela jovem de olhos verdes não era uma simples amizade. Era mais forte que isso. Eles conseguiam se entender com uma única troca de olhares, seu coração ficava aquecido ao vê-la sorrir e se apertava, chegando a faltar-lhe o ar, se ela chorava.

A chuva começa a bater com violência na janela e telhado da pensão, abafando o som da música. Ele se levanta e vai ao corredor se aproximando devagar da porta do quarto de Sakura, que estava aberta.

  


_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I can live._

_I wish I could give the world to you… but_

_Love is all I have to give._

  


Sakura fecha seus olhos voltando a cantar a música, tentando não pensar em nada. Mas não vê efeito, pois sua mente insiste em trazer os acontecimentos das duas últimas semanas à tona.

  


_To you… Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more – inside._

_All the money in the world could never add up to all the love_

_I have Inside… I Love You._

  


Shaoran arregalou os olhos, pego de surpresa pela última frase da música, pronunciada de forma tão enérgica pela garota. Seria possível que estivesse apaixonado pela japonesa?…Não. Ele não iria tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre seus sentimentos. É verdade que há uma certa cumplicidade entre eles – 'Mas não precisa ser necessariamente amor,… não é?' – pergunta-se olhando para dentro do quarto onde Sakura se encontrava, de pé e de costas para a porta.

  


_And I will give it to you_

_All I can give, all I can give_

_Everything I have is for you_

_But love is all I have to give._

  


Sakura sentiu uma lágrima se formar em seus olhos e escorrer por sua face. Mas o que mais a espantou é que não era uma lágrima de tristeza. Era de agradecimento. Ela sentia-se grata naquele momento. Se Hatsumi não tivesse terminado o namoro, nunca conheceria Li e isso era, inexplicavelmente, desesperador para ela. Sorriu secando o rosto. Fechou mais uma vez os olhos e cantou com maior empolgação. Sentiu seu coração acelerar.

  


_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I can live._

  


Respirou fundo e virou-se lentamente para a porta, encostou a cabeça na janela atrás de si com os olhos ainda fechados e sorriu.

  


_I wish I could give the world to you… but_

_Love is all I have to give… To You._

  


Shaoran sentiu seu coração disparar ao vê-la abrir os olhos e cantar olhando para ele. Ela ficou extremamente vermelha e sem jeito, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Era como se algo a obrigasse a fitar aquelas duas gemas da cor do mel. Precisava achar um jeito de sair daquela situação. 

Ele também parecia sem jeito. Esfregou as mãos uma na outra, tentando por tudo não corar. Claro que ele não conseguiu.

Súbito, como que para livrá-los daquela situação constrangedora, a Sra. Miyaku apareceu por trás do jovem chinês. 

"Telefone para você, Srta. Sakura…" – disse ela – "É seu pai…".

A garota pareceu acordar de um transe.

"Obrigada" – ela falou abaixando o volume do rádio e atendendo ao telefone enquanto sentava na cama. Shaoran voltou ao seu quarto, seguindo a dona da pensão – "Alô…".

"Olá filha!…" – disse Fujitaka.

"Oi papai,…" – sorriu ao ouvir a voz do pai – "Como foram as coisas lá no México?…".

"Muito bem,… descobrimos peças valiosas e fatos curiosos sobre os toltecas, olmecas e maias também…" – respirou fundo – "como estão as coisas por aí querida?…" – era possível perceber preocupação em sua voz.

"Está tudo bem!… Não se preocupe…" – sorriu – "já estou bem melhor!" – um suspiro – "Quando o senhor voltou?…".

"Agora pouco!… Acabei de chegar em casa!" – uma pausa – "Querida,… você não vai ao festival esse ano?…".

"Ai,… é mesmo!…" – espantou-se – 'Como eu podia estar esquecendo o festival de Inverno?' – pensou – "É claro que eu vou!… Ele começa nesse final de semana, não é?…" – pegou um calendário que estava sobre o criado-mudo.

"Sim,… depois de amanhã!".

"Tudo bem!… Eu volto para Tomoeda no sábado e pego o primeiro dia do festival!…" – disse sorrindo.

"Tudo bem querida!… Até sábado então,… eu vou desligar porque seu irmão acabou de chegar!… Tchau Sakura…".

"Tchau papai!" – colocou o telefone no aparelho com uma estranha sensação de que estava esquecendo de algo.

'Mas o quê?…' – arregalou os olhos e se voltou rapidamente para a porta – "Shaoran…" – murmurou pensativa.

  


Shaoran havia voltado a ver seus e-mails, queria poder arrancar de sua mente os estranhos sentimentos que estavam perturbando-o. Estava lendo um e-mail de Mei Ling, cobrando por notícias. Sorriu internamente, a prima nunca mudaria. Ouviu batidas na porta.

"Entre!" – disse sem se virar. Sabia quem era.

"Com licença!" – Sakura parou na porta do quarto após abri-la – "Está ocupado?".

"Não,… pode entrar…" – disse sem desviar os olhos do monitor – "Apenas preciso responder isso…" – começou a bater nas teclas habilmente, deu uma lida no que havia escrito, mudou uma frase e enviou – "Pronto!…" – girou a cadeira e a encarou com um meio sorriso – "Olha eu… queria pedir desculpas por…".

"Não se preocupe!" – interrompeu-o, ficando um pouco vermelha – "Eu só me assustei porque não sabia que você estava ali!" – sorriu sem graça. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Você canta bem!" – ele disse fazendo-a corar.

"Não canto,… não…" – balançou a cabeça – "Minha prima canta bem… eu apenas gosto de cantar de vez em quando!".

"Você queria falar comigo?" – perguntou olhando-a com a sobrancelha levantada.

"Ah,… sim!" – abaixou a cabeça e começou a brincar nervosamente com as mãos – "Eu queria saber… assim se… você não gostaria… de ir para Tomoeda comigo…" – ele arregalou os olhos.

"Como?…" – espantou-se. Ela ergueu a cabeça um pouco corada e respirou fundo, sorrindo.

"Bem,… é que… nesse final de semana começa o Festival de Inverno do Templo Tsukimine, que fica lá perto de casa, e eu disse para o meu pai que… ia voltar para Tomoeda no sábado por causa do primeiro dia do festival e…" – ele a interrompeu levantando-se e caminhando pelo quarto.

"Esses festivais,… essas festas,… eu não gosto muito desses eventos cheios de gente…" – o sorriso que Sakura tinha no rosto desapareceu – "não sei se é uma boa idéia!".

"Tem certeza?…" – perguntou olhando-o seriamente. Ele balançou a cabeça confirmando – "Tudo bem!… Nesse caso eu vou estender minha estada em Minamata…" – ia sair do quarto, mas ele a segurou pela mão.

"Espera!…" – ela se virou e o encarou sorrindo – "Você não está falando sério!" – olhou-a desconfiado.

"Mas é claro que estou…" – afirmou – "não vou permitir que passe o resto de suas férias sozinho,… se você não vai para Tomoeda, eu fico aqui!".

Sorriram. Shaoran soltou a mão dela e respirou fundo.

"Está bem!…" – balançou a cabeça – "Eu vou com você!".

"Ai que bom…" – ela aumentou o sorriso e o abraçou com força, pulando em seu pescoço.

Shaoran sentiu o coração acelerar e, quase que inconscientemente, retribuiu o abraço.

Sakura o soltou e puxando-o para a sala, no andar de baixo, começou a contar e planejar tudo o que fariam em sua cidade natal.

  
  


_Continua…_

***********************

**N/A –** Uhm… estou sentindo inquietude, por sentimentos não definidos, no ar. Shaoran já percebeu, que estar próximo a Sakura, lhe desperta algo diferente de uma simples amizade… apesar de não querer aceitar uma possível paixão… Sakura sente-se infinitamente grata por ter conhecido o jovem chinês e continua muito conformada. Se eu tivesse chance de abraçar o Shaoran, lhe roubaria um beijo também… hehe…

O que será que vai acontecer em Tomoeda?… Bem, apenas no próximo capítulo essa pergunta será respondida!…

  


Eu tenho um motivo especial para agradecer ao **Felipe S. Kai** nesse capítulo: Você me salvou quando eu tive um bloqueio (para variar!). Obrigada, Fe!…

**Mamãe,** sempre me dando toques e ajudando a melhorar. Não sabe como isso é importante para mim!…

**Rô,** além de revisora, é uma excelente crítica, o que sempre ajuda a crescer!…

**Jenny-Ci**, realmente dá um nervoso vê-los indecisos. Aliás, menina, parabéns pelo seu fic **Coração de uma Guerreira**, eu não deixei review ainda, mas está muito bom!… Parabéns, viu!

**Ana Paula**, valeu mesmo pelo review, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que comente sempre que possível!

**Sango-chan,** que bom que gosta do fic, não sabe como fico feliz por saber que está acompanhando!… Agradeço pelo review, é sempre muito importante saber que o trabalho está sendo reconhecido!

  


Espero pelos reviews de todos que estão acompanhando,…

  


Até o próximo capítulo!

**Yoru.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Corações Partidos**

Capítulo VII

"Tem certeza que…" – Shaoran colocou os dedos sobre os lábios de Sakura.

"Já disse que não…" – sorriu e a jovem decidiu se dar por vencida – "Eu vou ficar em um hotel… não quero incomodar sua família…".

"Você é mesmo um teimoso… já disse que não vai incomodar, mas…" – suspirou – "pelo menos vem jantar aqui em casa?…".

"Sim,… e depois nós vamos ao festival de Inverno…" – sorriu balançando a cabeça.

"Isso mesmo!…" – abriu a porta do carro – "Então até às sete…" – desceu e fechou a porta olhando para o rapaz pela janela – "você sabe encontrar minha casa sozinho depois, não sabe?…".

"Sim… Sakura… eu sei!… Até às sete…" – riu. Ela se afastou e ficou olhando o carro desaparecer. Depois se virou e entrou em casa, após passar pelo portão de madeira.

"Já cheguei!…" – anunciou animadamente quando abriu a porta.

"Estou aqui…" – abriu mais o sorriso ao ouvir a voz do pai. Deixou as malas sobre o primeiro degrau da escada e foi a até a cozinha onde o homem a aguardava com um sorriso. Abraçou-o com força.

"Ai, que saudades que eu estava do senhor…" – disse depois que se separaram.

"Eu também senti sua falta…" – sorriu olhando-a cuidadosamente – "Você está muito bem… fiquei preocupado quando Touya me contou o que aconteceu,… mas pelo visto seu irmão exagerou…" – ela sorriu e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Eu fiquei realmente muito desanimada quando Hatsumi terminou o namoro…" – ela dizia suavemente, não se sentia mais incomodada e isso era bom, na realidade era maravilhoso – "mas agora vejo que essa foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido…" – o ancião a olhou de forma curiosa.

"Fico feliz que tenha superado tão rápido…" – estava pensativo – "eu vou voltar a preparar o jantar, querida… por que não descansa e toma um banho?…".

"É uma boa idéia… ah sim, papai… eu convidei uma pessoa para jantar aqui em casa hoje… e depois nós vamos ao festival… tudo bem para o senhor?…".

"Claro!… Ainda bem que me avisou… assim posso aumentar as porções…" – viu a filha sair sorrindo da cozinha, ficou olhando para o nada pensativo por alguns segundos, balançou positivamente a cabeça, voltando a preparar o jantar em seguida.

Sakura tomou um banho demorado e vestiu um belo _kimono num tom salmão claro, com várias flores estampadas em branco, azul-celeste e verde-claro, o __obi era azul-escuro. Arrumou o cabelo em dois __odangos deixando a franja solta._

Desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, onde viu Touya conversando com Fujitaka.

"Boa noite, Touya!…" – cumprimentou o irmão com um sorriso. Ele a olhou e ficou analisando-a curioso.

"Hum…" – ficou pensativo e então sorriu de forma debochada – "Boa noite, Monstrenga…" – ela desfez o sorriso e uma veia se via saltada em sua testa.

"Eu não sou Monstrenga, Touya!" – disse entre os dentes.

"Tudo bem,… tudo bem, Monstrenga…" – sorriu de lado – "Eu vou trocar de roupa para o festival… já volto…" – passou por ela que estava de cabeça baixa e mantinha as duas mãos cerradas, bufando – "Aliás,… fico feliz por ver que você está melhor,…" – ela ergue o rosto e viu um sorriso terno no rosto do irmão, sorriu também em agradecimento – "mas isso não significa que você deixou de ser uma monstrenga, Monstrenga!…". 

"Ai esse Touya me paga…" – resmungou entre os dentes, olhando a porta por onde o irmão havia saído. Fujitaka ria da cena, o passatempo preferido de Touya continuava a ser incomodar Sakura.

"Diga-me querida,… que horas você marcou com seu amigo para jantar?…" – ela virou para o pai com um sorriso.

"Às sete horas…" – olhou no relógio na parede. Seis e quarenta e cinco – 'Terminei de me arrumar bem cedo hoje…' – pensou e respirou fundo – "o senhor quer ajuda?…".

"Não,… não se preocupe… já está quase tudo pronto…" – sorriu – "Você poderia apenas dar uma ajeitada na mesa…". 

"É para já…" – disse indo até a gaveta onde ficavam as toalhas de mesa.

Shaoran parou o carro em frente à casa amarela e olhou no relógio. Cinco minutos para às sete. Suspirou aliviado, detestaria chegar atrasado. Deitou a cabeça no encosto do banco e fechou os olhos, começando a dedilhar nervosamente sobre o volante.

'E se não gostarem de mim?…' – perguntou-se nervoso. Abriu os olhos e sorriu – "Céus,… o que eu estou pensando?…" – passou a mão pelos cabelos, tirando-o dos olhos – 'Ora, por favor,… estou agindo como um tolo…' – sorriu internamente pensando na bela jovem de olhos verdes, que já dominava sua mente – "Eu não posso estar apaixonado por ela… mal a conheço…" – riu, isso não era verdade, apesar de terem se conhecido há pouco mais de duas semanas, estavam tão próximos, tão ligados, que a simples idéia de ter que ficar sem ela o fazia sentir-se tão vulnerável quanto uma criança. Estava na hora, ele desceu do carro e o trancou, indo em direção ao portão de madeira.

Touya desceu a escada e foi para a cozinha, viu que a mesa estava com uma toalha branca, um belo _ikebana_ de inverno e… quatro pratos?

"Sakura,… você esqueceu como é que se conta, ou vamos ter um convidado para o jantar hoje?…" – perguntou irônico. Ela olhou ferozmente para o irmão e estava preparada para responder quando escutou a campainha. Deu um pulo e saiu correndo.

"Eu atendo… eu atendo…" – disse quando passou por Touya, que se dirigia para a porta.

"Tudo bem,… credo… que desespero…" – voltou para a cozinha, um pouco preocupado com a atitude da irmã – 'Toda essa animação,… só espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando que é…'.

Sakura abriu a porta com um enorme sorriso. Shaoran arregalou os olhos ao vê-la usando o _kimono_, estava linda. Seu coração disparou e sentiu-se como se não a visse por séculos.

"Boa noite!…" – disse arrancando-o de seus devaneios.

"Boa Noite, Sakura…" – curvou-se, cumprimentando-a.

"Entre, Shaoran,… por favor, entre…" – abriu caminho e fechou a porta assim que ele passou – "você chegou na hora certinha…" – ouviu o alarme de seu relógio de pulso.

"Ainda bem…" – sorriu e a seguiu até a cozinha.

"Boa Noite, meu jovem…" – disse Fujitaka assim que ele entrou – "Seja bem vindo, eu sou Fujitaka Kinomoto, pai de Sakura…".

"Boa Noite, Senhor Kinomoto…" – prestou reverência – "eu sou Shaoran Li,… muito prazer!…".

"O prazer é todo meu…" – sorriu.

Shaoran olhou para o balcão da cozinha, onde Touya estava encostado, de braços cruzados. Encarava-o de forma quase mortal, Shaoran sentiu um arrepio e estava ficando incomodado com a forma com que ele o olhava. Forçou um sorriso.

"Boa Noite!…" – disse educadamente. Touya se aproximou dele com passos duros, olhou para Sakura, voltando a encará-lo, com uma pequena veia na testa.

"Quem é você? Como conheceu Sakura? O que você faz? Há quanto tempo se conhecem?" – falava sem dar espaço para respostas, a veia na testa aumentou e ele tinha também uma veia no pescoço agora – "O que você andou fazendo com a minha irmã?… Olha aqui moleque, se você tocou em um único fio de cabelo dela eu…" – levantou a mão com o punho fechado em frente ao rosto do rapaz – "juro que você vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu…".

"Touya!… Quer parar com isso?…" – Sakura se colocou na frente de Shaoran e encarou o irmão, estava muito vermelha, embora não se pudesse dizer se por raiva, ou vergonha. Afastou Shaoran do irmão, constrangida – "Desculpe por isso Shaoran, mas meu irmão…".

"Tudo bem Sakura… eu entendo…" – sorriu levemente corado – "você disse que seu irmão era superprotetor,… mas não imaginei que fosse tanto!" – sussurrou, fazendo-a rir.

"O que é que…" – Touya ia avançar sobre o rapaz, mas foi interrompido.

"Vamos jantar…" – Fujitaka se colocou na frente de Li – "ou não dará tempo de pegarem a abertura do festival…".

"O quê?… Ele vai ao festival conosco?" – Touya perguntou tendo outro ataque. Aquilo já estava irritando Shaoran, o irmão de Sakura podia ser superprotetor, mas será que precisava tratá-lo como um monstro que ia roubar a irmãzinha dele?

'Embora a idéia não seja de toda má…' – Shaoran pensou e balançou a cabeça em seguida.

"Não,… ele não vai ao festival com você, Touya!…" – Sakura colocou as mãos na cintura e sorriu para o irmão – "Vai comigo!…" – sentou-se à mesa e pediu que o convidado se sentasse ao seu lado – "Além disso,… Tomoyo vai nos encontrar lá também,… não é papai?".

"Sim,… ela ficou muito animada quando eu disse que você voltaria para o festival…" – sorriu – "Bem… vamos jantar!…".

Agradeceram e iniciaram a refeição. Touya passou todo o jantar em silêncio, apenas observando as reações de sua irmã enquanto conversava com o 'amigo' que ela fez em Minamata. Fujitaka fazia o mesmo.

Eles contaram algumas das coisas que fizeram na praia, Shaoran comentou sobre sua família, seu trabalho. Sakura sorria a todo instante, e Touya se perguntava o que aconteceria quando o moleque voltasse para Hong Kong. Aquele sorriso, provavelmente, desapareceria do rosto dela, novamente.

Comeram a sobremesa que Fujitaka preparara e saíram pouco antes das oito seguindo para o Templo.

Sakura andava com Shaoran conversando animadamente, com Touya um pouco atrás. Touya às vezes sorria, involuntariamente, quando ouvia Sakura rir. Há quanto tempo ela não emanava aquela alegria e energia? Nem mesmo ele sabia dizer. Fazia tanto tempo que a irmã vinha sofrendo pelas constantes faltas do ex-namorado, vê-la alegre certamente o confortava, mas tinha medo que ela sofresse mais.

O Templo estava todo iluminado com lanternas coloridas, muitas pessoas entravam e saiam. Havia muitas crianças correndo de um lado para o outro. Assim que passaram pelo portal do templo avistaram uma majestosa árvore de cerejeira, coberta de fitas, fazendo parecer que estava florida.

"Nossa, incrível que venha tanta gente apesar do frio que está fazendo…" – Shaoran comentou.

"Os festivais são muito populares,… e esse é o mais importante dia do Festival…" – Sakura explicava tudo calmamente – "dizem que há muitos anos atrás… no primeiro dia do Festival de Inverno desse Templo… a Cerejeira Sagrada amanheceu em flor…" – sorriu olhando a árvore – "é por isso que a árvore é enfeitada com fitas para dar a aparência de estar florida…".

"Nossa… ela floriu em pleno inverno?…" – perguntou espantado.

"Sim…" – olhou para o rapaz que observava a grande árvore.

"Sakura!…" – alguém chamou fazendo-a se virar.

"Tomoyo…" – sorriu e foi abraçar a prima – "você está muito bonita…".

"Obrigada,… mas é claro que não tanto quanto você…" – tinha os olhos brilhando – "Não posso perder um minuto sequer…" – mexeu em sua bolsa e pegou uma filmadora – "Tenho que recuperar o tempo em que você ficou em Minamata…".

"Tomoyo,… por favor,…" – ficou vermelha e ouviu Shaoran rir, virou-se para ele – "e você fica rindo da minha desgraça?… Que grande amigo!…" – exclamou com uma careta.

"Desculpe, Sakura,… mas foi engraçada a careta que você fez…" – sorriu e Sakura fez o mesmo, após alguns instantes.

"Não me apresenta,… Sakura?…" – Tomoyo perguntou sorrindo enquanto filmava os dois.

"Assim que você desligar essa câmera, Tomoyo…" – olhou para a prima que respirou fundo e desligou o aparelho que estava em sua mão.

"Pronto… agora me diga quem é seu amigo…" – sorriu misteriosamente e completou antes dela falar – "não vai me dizer que esse é o rapaz chinês que você conheceu em Minamata?…".

Shaoran olhou para Sakura espantado.

'Ela falou de mim para a prima?…' – perguntou-se internamente.

"Sim, Tomoyo… e o nome é Shaoran Li…" – disse cruzando os braços – "Shaoran… essa é a minha prima, Tomoyo Daidouji!".

"Fico feliz por finalmente conhecê-la Srta. Daidouji,… Sakura falou muito a seu respeito…" – sorriu prestando reverência.

"Espero que bem…" – Tomoyo riu – "e eu também ouvi falar de você Sr. Li…" – olhou para Sakura, novamente, de forma misteriosa – "não estava exagerando quando falou que ele era bonito Sakura…".

"Tomoyo!…" – escondeu o rosto de vergonha. Shaoran também corou, embora tenha ficado feliz.

"Você contou para Tomoyo sobre o Moleque,… mas para mim, que sou seu irmão,… você não contou?…" – Touya se intrometeu.

"Touya… me poupe…" – disse virando-se para Shaoran e Tomoyo – "Vamos aproveitar o Festival…" – foram andando com o irmão logo atrás deles emburrado, por ter sido ignorado.

Passaram por várias barracas. Sakura às vezes parava o passeio para conversar com alguns amigos ou conhecidos e apresentá-los a Shaoran. Ela sorria o tempo todo, Tomoyo estava adorando poder filmá-la tão feliz. Estavam conversando em uma parte mais calma do templo, onde havia alguns bancos e mesas próximas ao bosque, quando o telefone de Tomoyo tocou.

"Droga… deveria ter deixado o telefone em casa…" – praguejou, levantando-se – "Com licença… Alô…".

"Srta. Tomoyo Daidouji, por favor!…".

"Sim,… é ela…". 

"Desculpe incomodá-la nesse horário, Srta. Daidouji,… sei que já passa das oito aí no Japão,… aqui é Eriol Hiiragizawa, da H&L Corporation,… um de seus representantes esteve em nossa empresa há cerca de duas semanas atrás…".

"Ah sim,… claro, poderia me dar um minuto apenas?…" – virou-se para Touya que estava implicando com Shaoran – "Touya,… será que poderia vir aqui um instante?… É um representante da H&L Corporation…". 

"O quê?…" – ele foi até onde a prima estava.

Shaoran passou a prestar atenção na conversa, enquanto Sakura ria.

"Eu sabia que ele não ia conseguir fechar o negócio sem criar problemas…" – murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

"Desculpe fazê-lo esperar… Sr. Hiiragizawa…" – Tomoyo falou olhando para Touya que estava em silêncio. Shaoran arregalou os olhos e sorriu ao ouvir o nome – "Há algum problema com a proposta?…" – perguntou diretamente.

"Não, Srta. Daidouji,… não há problema algum com a proposta que nos foi apresentada…" – ela respirou aliviada.

'Pelo menos uma vez Touya conseguiu fazer o acordo direito…' – pensou sorrindo – "Tudo bem… e qual a razão para estar ligando?… Alguma dúvida?…" – perguntou sentando-se em um banco que estava um pouco mais a frente, Touya a seguiu.

"Eu só gostaria de avisar que a resposta para a confirmação da parceria saiu das mãos do representante de Londres,… está tudo agora dependendo do representante de Hong Kong,… pois, como foi explicado para seu representante,… a empresa é uma parceria…".

"Depende então, da resposta da outra parte da sociedade?…" – ela perguntou apenas para confirmar.

"Isso mesmo!… O problema é que o presidente das Empresas Li saiu de férias,… muito merecidas, é claro,… afinal meu amigo não tinha um tempo para si há mais de três anos,… mas eu já mandei um e-mail para ele com a proposta… estou esperando a resposta… e já foi encaminhado também o nosso parecer sobre a situação para o endereço de Touya Kinomoto…".

"Certo,… muito obrigada, Sr. Hiiragizawa… manteremos contato…".

"Sim,… foi um imenso prazer falar com a Senhorita… espero que dê tudo certo…".

"Igualmente…" – ela respirou fundo, após desligar, e olhou para Touya – "A decisão não depende mais da diretoria de Londres, mas da de Hong Kong…".

"Entendo…" – Touya suspirou – "então dessa vez não tem problemas com nossa proposta?…" – Shaoran e Sakura se aproximavam.

"Não…" – Tomoyo se levantou – "Eu tenho que comunicar minha mãe sobre isso…" – disse olhando tristemente para a prima – "é uma pena… porque não poderei filmar você no resto do festival…" – Sakura não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça – "Touya você podia fazer o relatório sobre o processo?… Os dados do andamento foram enviados para seu endereço…".

"Certo… eu faço isso amanhã…" – disse olhando para a irmã e para o chinês ao lado dela.

"Eu quero isso pronto amanhã, Touya…" – Tomoyo rebateu, não deixando muita opção.

Saiu arrastando o primo que estava relutante em deixar Sakura sozinha com Shaoran no Templo.

"O que você acha de tomarmos alguma coisa?…" – a garota de olhos verdes perguntou com um belo sorriso.

"Claro,… o que você quer?… Diga que eu vou lá buscar…" – sorriu – 'Será que ela imagina o efeito que o seu sorriso tem sobre mim?…' – perguntou mentalmente sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

"Eu vou querer… um chocolate quente…" – disse depois de pensar um pouco – "Eu te espero aqui…" – sentou no banco onde Tomoyo e Touya estavam antes.

"Certo,… eu já volto…" – disse suavemente. Virou-se e foi na direção das barracas.

Uma estranha sensação começou a surgir dentro de si, parecia dizer que não devia tê-la deixado sozinha. Apressou os passos para não demorar.

Sakura sentiu-se tensa de uma hora para outra, como se estivessem observando-na. Respirou fundo, vendo Li desaparecer, abaixou a cabeça e ficou pensativa. Ouviu passos vindos da direção contrária à que Shaoran havia tomado, alguém parou ao seu lado. Virou lentamente a cabeça e arregalou os olhos, colocando-se de pé imediatamente ao ver quem era.

Continua… 

*******************

**N/A** – Quem é?… Quem é?… Quem arrisca um palpite?… Estou achando que vão me escalpelar hoje!… Por favor, tenham piedade!… Caso contrário não saberão, ou pelo menos não terão certeza a respeito de quem é a figura misteriosa que fez a Sakura ficar espantada!…

Como minha revisora disse quando me devolveu o arquivo... Eu dei um jeitinho de colocar o Eriol nessa história... Não podia deixar o papai de fora, não é? Hehehe... Apesar de ter entrado no finalzinho da história, ele vai aprontar um bocado... vai incomodar o coitado do Shaoran!...

Ai, gente, eu sou uma grande cabeça de vento!… Sempre esqueço de colocar os nomes das bandas e músicas que aparecem nos fics que escrevo!… Agradeço a Ana Paula que me perguntou, a música que apareceu no capítulo 6 é **All I Have to Give** do Backstreet Boys, obrigada também pelo review, Ana Paula!

**Rô, Miaka e Felipe** vocês são a alegria de minha vida… sempre deixando um review ou então escrevendo um e-mail… valeu pela presença de vocês.

Eu vou ficando por aqui!…

Beijos.

**Yoru.**


	8. Capítulo VIII

Corações Partidos

Capítulo VIII

"Hatsumi!" – exclamou sem esconder a surpresa de vê-lo justamente ali.

"Boa noite, Sakura!" – ele trazia um sorriso constrangido no rosto e seus olhos azuis e brilhantes a observavam, analisando cada reação.

Sakura, inicialmente, sentiu-se tensa, mas relaxou após o susto e sorriu sentando-se no banco, convidando-o a fazer o mesmo. "Não imaginei vê-lo em Tomoeda hoje…" – sua voz tinha um que de ironia, que não conseguiu ser ocultado.

"Precisava falar com você!" – disse de forma amena.

"Comigo?" – perguntou espantada – "E o que seria tão importante a ponto de fazer com que você viesse a nossa cidade apenas para falar comigo?…" – olhou-o curiosa.

"É um tanto difícil falar isso,… bem…" – ela se levantou interrompendo-o.

"A última vez que você veio com rodeios foi para terminarmos com o namoro… O que viria agora?…" – perguntou bastante séria.

"Olha eu entendo que você esteja brava comigo, Sakura, e tem todo o direito de estar magoada, mas…" – levantou-se e segurou uma das mãos dela – "eu percebi que minha decisão foi apressada,… eu não imaginava que te amava tanto até perceber como minha vida é vazia sem você…".

"O que disse?" – puxou a mão e recuou um passo.

"Eu disse que ainda te amo!" – disse energicamente, vendo-a paralisar como no dia em que a pediu em namoro. 

Shaoran achou que a fila para o chocolate quente estava grande demais, então decidiu voltar para onde Sakura o esperava. Sentiu uma pressão no peito. Era uma sensação semelhante a que sentiu quando Mei Ling rompeu seu compromisso, mas o mais estranho é que não parecia ser um sentimento próprio. E, de alguma forma, sabia que era Sakura quem estava sentindo aquilo.

"O que disse?" – estancou ao ouvir a voz de Sakura exaltada. Fixou o olhar no rapaz que estava na frente de Sakura. Ele a olhava com tanta volúpia que deixou Shaoran furioso.

'Quem ele pensa que é para…' – teve os pensamentos interrompidos pela voz do rapaz.

"Eu disse que ainda te amo!" – o chinês arregalou os olhos e fixou sua atenção na figura inerte da bela mulher que estava de costas para ele. Sem raciocinar direito deu meia volta e se afastou a passos largos. Assim que alcançou considerável distância, encostou-se ao tronco de uma árvore, fechando os olhos.

'Por que me afastei daquela maneira?…' – perguntou-se, mas já sabia a resposta. Havia se apaixonado pela jovem de olhos esmeralda e não suportaria ouvi-la dizer que correspondia os sentimentos do estranho. Sentiu os olhos arderem – "Estúpido!" – murmurou para si mesmo – 'O que eu faço agora?…' – abriu os olhos e viu, pouco mais à frente, a barraca onde vendiam a bebida que havia ido comprar alguns minutos antes, agora vazia – 'Vou tentar agir como se nada houvesse acontecido,…' – respirou fundo – "Pelo menos até amanhã!" – dirigiu-se até a barraca.

Sakura olhava atônita para o rapaz a sua frente. É claro que ainda sentia certo ressentimento pelo término do namoro, mas isso não a incomodava. Agora o fato de o rapaz dizer que 'ainda a amava', após tudo o que disse anteriormente deixou-a furiosa.

"Você ainda me ama?…" – sorriu sardônica – "E como foi que você chegou a essa brilhante conclusão?" – Hatsumi a olhava espantado, poderia jurar que o silêncio em que ela se encontrava era sinal de que lhe daria uma outra chance. Sakura tentava manter a voz controlada, mas não podia evitar a ironia com que falava – "Será que não percebe o quanto isso é ridículo?… Depois de todo aquele 'preciso de liberdade para experimentar coisas novas', você aparecer três semanas depois dizendo que me ama?…".

"Mas Sakura eu…" – ela o interrompeu bruscamente.

"Você o quê?… Achou que eu ficaria feliz e aceitaria reatarmos?… Que me jogaria em teus braços sem pensar assim que me dissesse isso?…" – riu balançando a cabeça – "Sinto muito, mas se enganou, Sr. Eiji!…" – virou-se para ir embora, voltando para o templo, mas parou e olhou para ele completando – "Sabe o que eu descobri nessas três semanas?… Que eu não te amo de verdade e não vi diferença alguma em minha vida sem você!" – ficou de costas para ele – "A não ser o fato de não sofrer por meu namorado me negligenciar!…" – seguiu para a direção que Shaoran tomara alguns minutos atrás.

Sentia-se maravilhosamente livre e não evitou o sorriso de aparecer em seu rosto. Viu Shaoran se aproximando com dois copos na mão, aumentou ainda mais o sorriso.

"Muito obrigada!" – disse entusiasticamente pegando o copo da mão dele.

"Não há de quê!… Por que não ficou me esperando?…" – perguntou percebendo a alegria dela. Ela deu de ombros.

"Eu estava querendo ir para casa,… me acompanha?…" – pediu suspirando.

"Claro!…" – disse seguindo-a. Saíram do templo em seguida.

Caminhavam calmamente em silêncio e, apesar de estar acostumada a permanecerem quietos, sentiu-se realmente incomodada dessa vez.

"Eu adoro os festivais,… até mesmo esse friozinho fica gostoso durante as festas,…" – disse com um sorriso – "O que você achou?…" – ele ergueu a cabeça um instante encarando-a com um meio sorriso.

"Muito bonito,… divertido…" – ficou pensativo e abaixou a cabeça em seguida.

O silêncio novamente se formou. Enquanto passavam pela ponte do parque, Sakura deu um pulo e sorriu, correndo até a entrada de um parquinho com um enorme escorregador que tinha a forma de um pingüim gigante com uma coroa.

"Eu gostaria de lhe apresentar ao Rei Pingüim!" – esperou que ele se aproximasse e entrou puxando-o – "Vem comigo,… quero te mostrar uma coisa!" – disse enquanto atravessava o parque. Caminharam até chegar em um ponto entre o parque, o bosque e o riacho que corria por ali – "Em algumas noites é possível encontrar vaga-lumes por aqui!" – anunciou animada.

"Em pleno inverno?…" – ele questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ela respirou fundo e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, como quem se dá conta de algo, espiando-o entre os dedos.

Shaoran riu e encarou-a, Sakura olhou o riacho e quando voltou a fitá-lo, estava sério e com o olhar perdido em sua direção.

Ficou preocupada com aquela atitude dele. Por mais reservado que Shaoran fosse, aquilo, definitivamente, não estava certo. Era como se uma barreira houvesse se instalado entre eles de uma hora para a outra.

"Está tudo bem?…" – perguntou.

Ele a encarou de forma inexpressiva e balançou a cabeça positivamente murmurando que sim.

"Shaoran,…" – chamou-o para que não voltasse a abaixar a cabeça – "o que foi que aconteceu?".

"Bem, é que…" – ele interrompeu a sentença e respirou fundo. Não poderia dizer que ouvira a conversa entre ela e aquele rapaz, mesmo porque isso não explicaria a sensação de vazio em seu peito, por vê-la feliz e saber que não foi o responsável por sua felicidade – 'Céus… O que aconteceu comigo?… Como pude amá-la em tão pouco tempo?' – perguntou-se perdendo o rumo de seus pensamentos – 'E-eu… eu a amo!' – sentiu-se desolado por aquela descoberta.

"Shaoran,…" – Sakura tocou-lhe o braço, despertando-o de seus devaneios – "o-o que houve?…".

"Tenho que voltar…" – respondeu rapidamente – "tenho que voltar para Hong Kong!…" – disse abaixando a cabeça.

"Por-por quê?…" – deu um passo para trás, levando inconscientemente as duas mãos ao peito.

"Eu liguei para Hong Kong antes de ir para sua casa e surgiram alguns problemas…" – mentiu – "como chefe da família é minha responsabilidade resolve-los!" – ponderou se seria uma razão convincente.

"E-en-entendo,…" – gaguejou, afastando-se para sentar em um banco a alguns passos de onde estavam – "E-e quando é que você vai?…" – forçou um sorriso.

"Amanhã mesmo!" – olhou para o céu, observando as estrelas. Era uma incomum noite de inverno, com poucas nuvens.

"E porque não falou nada antes?…" – parecia chateada.

"Não gosto muito de despedidas, Sakura…" – disse simplesmente – "eu gostaria de poder ficar mais algum tempo,…" – sorriu tristemente – "apesar de tudo me diverti muito, e adorei ter te conhecido…" – respirou fundo.

Ela ficou de cabeça baixa por alguns segundos. Ergueu os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios e suspirou.

"Iremos manter contato, não é?…" – encararam-se sorrindo.

"Mas é claro!… Você tem meu e-mail, eu tenho o seu… podemos nos falar por telefone…" – viu-a aproximar-se de onde estava – "e, também, Hong Kong é uma cidade maravilhosa… você está convidada a me visitar se algum dia for até lá!".

"Pode ter certeza de que irei!…" – sorriu, parando a sua frente – "Acho melhor irmos embora… está ficando frio…" – saíram do parque.

Sakura passou o braço pelo de Shaoran enquanto caminhavam. Ele sentiu um calor se apossar de seu corpo e uma convicção maior de seus sentimentos avassalar sua mente.

"Você não quer entrar?…" – perguntou quando chegaram em frente ao portão da casa amarela.

"Não,… muito obrigado…" – beijou delicadamente o rosto dela – "Espero vê-la em breve…" – sorriu, virando-se.

"Posso te acompanhar ao aeroporto amanhã?…" – perguntou rapidamente. Ele se voltou para fitá-la com um sorriso.

"Se você conseguir acordar antes das cinco, pode sim…" – ela fez uma careta – "Meu vôo saí às seis, mas vou pegar um táxi às cinco para ir até Tokyo…" – explicou.

"E você vai conseguir dormir?…" – implicou.

"Durmo no avião…" – sorriu e acenou antes de virar-se novamente, partindo, sem ver uma gota cristalina escorrer pelo rosto da jovem.

Continua… 

 *********************************

**N/A – **O que eu faço com esses dois?... Aiai... É um horror quando se tiram conclusões precipitadas e bem que ele podia ter ficado espiando por mais algum tempo... * suspiro*... Tudo bem, agora vou ter que dar um jeito de resolver isso... vai ser complicado, mas vou conseguir....

Bem, pessoal desculpem pelo atraso, eu tive um problema com meus documentos, como falei nas notas do 'Angels', tive que re-revisar todo o capítulo... depois de recuperá-lo, mas não vale a pena ficar recordando disso...

Todos que deram um palpite sobre a 'figura misteriosa' acertaram, se bem que mais óbvio impossível… Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo…

Agora vêm os agradecimentos, como não poderia deixar de ser... Afinal sem os reviews eu certamente não me empenharia para escrever…

Felipe, Polly-chan, Jenny-Ci, Ana Paula e Suu-chan… também Miaka e Rô (você salvou minha vida!!…).

Beijos e até a próxima semana (na data certa)…

**Yoru.**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Corações Partidos**

Capítulo IX

Touya desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha, vendo seu pai preparando o café.

"Bom dia, papai…" – olhou em volta – "Sakura não desceu ainda?…" – perguntou sentando-se à mesa.

Fujitaka apontou para algumas peças limpas de louça sobre o balcão.

"Ela já saiu… eu nem a vi acordar…" – comentou preocupado. Tinha certeza de tê-la ouvido chorar em seu quarto na noite anterior – 'O que será que aconteceu?… ' – perguntou-se suspirando, enquanto se sentava.

"Nossa, mas ainda é cedo!…" – Touya exclamou – "Será que ela foi se encontrar com aquele moleque chinês?…".

"Não sei…" – o ancião riu – "você continua chamando os rapazes que se aproximam de Sakura de moleque?…".

"Mas eles são moleques…" – fechou a cara – "e não gostei daquele tal Li…" – estava pensativo.

"Por quê?" – Fujitaka estranhou. Havia simpatizado com o rapaz.

"O senhor viu a forma que ele olhava para a Sakura?…" – perguntou nervoso.

"Sim,… e também vi a forma que sua irmã olhava para ele…" – comentou.

"Não acho que seja tempo de Sakura se envolver com outra pessoa…" – Touya suspirou.

"Touya,… se dependesse de você, Sakura nunca se envolveria com ninguém!" – riu.

"E seria o mais correto…" – sorriu de lado – "sei que exagero,… mas não quero ver Sakura sofrendo…".

"Entendo…" – levantou-se e levou a louça para a pia.

"Pode deixar que eu cuido disso…" – prontificou-se. Fujitaka lhe dirigiu um sorriso.

"Obrigado…" – acenou da porta – "tenho que preparar uma palestra… você se encarrega do almoço?…" – entrou na biblioteca, e pegou um dos livros que estavam separados sobre a mesa. Touya se aproximou.

"Claro,… não se preocupe!" – voltou para a cozinha – 'Espero que Sakura esteja bem…' – pensou. 

Sakura havia preparado um itinerário para os próximos dias com alguns lugares que há tempos não visitava e apesar de tê-lo feito para mostrar seus lugares preferidos a Shaoran, mesmo assim decidiu percorrer a cidade sozinha.

Ela agora passava na frente da escola primária, onde estudara. Olhou para o pátio vazio e sorriu com melancolia. Estava tentando distrair sua mente. Passara a maior parte da noite em claro, chorando, quando acordara o sol ainda surgia nos limites da cidade. Sentia-se terrivelmente nostálgica e não queria preocupar seu pai ou Touya, por isso saiu antes deles se levantarem.

Não entendia, no entanto, o motivo para se sentir tão mal. Claro que sentiria saudades de Shaoran, ele era uma pessoa muito importante. Ajudou a superar o relacionamento frustrado e… Sentiu mais uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Parando para pensar agora, percebeu que desde que se conheceram não fizeram nada separados.

'Eu não tenho porque chorar,… nós ainda seremos amigos, mesmo à distância…' – pensou voltando a andar. Estava atraindo atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam por ali – "Embora não seja a mesma coisa…" – murmurou.

Andando sem rumo, acabou voltando para casa. Entrou sem anunciar sua chegada, como era costume, subiu as escadas correndo, atraindo atenção de seu pai e irmão, e se trancou no quarto.

Fujitaka e Touya estavam na porta de seu quarto.

"Sakura,… o que aconteceu?…" – Fujitaka perguntou.

"Abre essa porta, Sakura!…" – Touya dava socos na porta. 

"Pare com isso, Touya!…" – Fujitaka pediu – "Desça e prepare algo para sua irmã beber…".

"Tenho certeza que foi aquele chinês que…".

"Touya!…" – interrompeu-o – "Faça o que lhe pedi,…" – sorriu – "Deixe que eu converso com Sakura!…".

Touya desceu as escadas e Fujitaka bateu levemente na porta.

"Por favor, Sakura,… deixe-me entrar…" – pediu suavemente e esperou alguns minutos. Ouviu a porta sendo destrancada e viu a figura de sua filha, com os olhos inchados e o rosto vermelho. Entrou no quarto e ela voltou a encostar a porta – "Gostaria de me contar o que houve?…" – perguntou sorrindo ternamente.

Sakura teve a impressão que, de alguma maneira, seu pai já sabia o que havia acontecido.

'Mas ele não teria como saber, não é?…' – perguntou-se em silêncio – 'Se nem mesmo eu consigo compreender o que está acontecendo…' – pensou enquanto se sentava em sua cama.

"Sakura…" – ele a chamou. Ela respirou fundo e tirou o cabelo do rosto.

"Shaoran voltou para Hong Kong hoje…" – disse com a voz cansada. Fujitaka arregalou os olhos.

"Entendo…" – murmurou – "e… aconteceu alguma coisa?…" – inquiriu, encarando os belos olhos verdes de sua 'menina'.

"Não,… quer dizer…" – abaixou a cabeça ficando em silêncio. Ele se ajoelhou em frente à filha e ergueu a cabeça dela, tendo um sorriso compreensivo no rosto. Ela chorava.

"Pode me contar…" – disse secando-lhe as lágrimas. Ela sorriu, respirando fundo.

"Sinto-me como se houvesse perdido algo,…" – segurou as mãos do pai entre as suas – "mas não consigo descobrir,… por mais que eu pense,… não consigo descobrir o que foi que perdi…" – observou o pai sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Que tal se parar de procurar aqui…" – tocou com o indicador a lateral da cabeça da filha – "e começar a olhar aqui?" – apontou o coração dela. Sakura arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos ao peito. Abaixou a cabeça.

Não foi necessário uma meditação para descobrir seus sentimentos, ela já havia encontrado a resposta, mas não estava querendo enxergá-la, não queria aceitá-la.

"O que acontece agora?…" – murmurou, como se estivesse pensando alto.

Fujitaka passou o braço pelo ombro dela e a trouxe para perto de si, depositou um beijo em sua fronte e apoiou a cabeça sobre a dela.

"Eu tenho certeza de que, quando chegar o momento certo, você saberá exatamente o que deve fazer…" – falou calmamente – "eu confio em você e sei que tomará a decisão correta, por isso, é que desde já, tem meu apoio..." – sorriu ao sentir a filha abraçando-o.

"Obrigada papai…" – sorriu internamente e pensou na sorte de possuir um pai tão compreensivo e sábio. Sentiu quando Fujitaka ergueu seu queixo e lhe sorriu.

"Agora, prometa-me que não irá mais ficar chorando…" – pediu. Sakura assentiu com a cabeça em meio a um sorriso. Enxugou o rosto e se pôs de pé.

"Eu tenho que conversar com Tomoyo!…" – comentou – "E evitar ter que dar qualquer explicação para o Touya…" – virou os olhos e riu, juntamente com o pai.

_Mais tarde em Hong Kong…_

A família estava reunida à mesa de jantar, Mei Ling tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e se mostrava incrivelmente feliz ao lado do rapaz de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros compridos, presos em uma trança fina até a cintura. Agora não havia mais motivo para esconder seu romance com o jovem médico. Os anciões mostraram-se muito receptivos, o que aliviava o coração da garota, mas não poderia ser diferente, uma vez que o líder do clã o apresentou pessoalmente.

Ela olhou para a ponta da mesa onde o primo estava sentado, quase jogado na cadeira, e nem sequer havia tocado na comida de seu prato. Tinha o olhar perdido na direção do jardim e parecia alheio a tudo que se passava à sua volta. 

Shaoran olhava a chuva que batia na janela da sala de jantar com uma expressão sonhadora e nostálgica.

§*§*Flashback*§*§

"Você acha que seria besteira… se eu esperasse que alguém me amasse de forma semelhante,… não precisava ser da mesma forma, mas se me amassem de verdade como meu pai amou e ainda ama minha mãe?…" – ergueu um pouco a cabeça mostrando seus olhos marejados.

"Não,… não é besteira…" – ele balançou a cabeça e secou uma lágrima que escorreu no rosto dela – 'Eu mesmo gostaria de ser amado dessa forma…' – pensou enquanto a garota o abraçava para chorar em seu ombro.

Shaoran não soube ao certo quanto tempo se passou, mas Sakura chorou bastante. Aquilo lhe cortava o coração. Definitivamente ele não gostava de vê–la chorando daquela forma.  Ao fim de alguns minutos, ele ainda podia escutar os fracos soluços da garota. Uma pontada no peito fez com que ele a abraçasse forte, procurando transmitir segurança e conforto para a frágil flor que estava em seus braços. 

Os minutos se arrastaram, longa e demoradamente. O silêncio era dominante, mas não realmente desconfortável. Sentiam–se bem apenas na companhia um do outro. 

"Como se sente?" – perguntou Shaoran suavemente. 

"Melhor. Obrigada, Shaoran" – sorriu fracamente, encarando os olhos castanhos do rapaz. 

"Não chore mais…" – sussurrou o jovem – "Não combina com você. Devia sorrir sempre…" – tirou carinhosamente o cabelo do rosto da garota.

"Desculpe por ter chorado desse jeito…" – ela falou, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos dele. Por um breve instante, seu rosto pareceu adquirir uma expressão sonhadora. 

"O que foi?" – perguntou Shaoran. 

"Nada!" – falou a garota – "Estava apenas pensando. Obrigada, Shaoran. Desde que te conheci, tudo tem sido mais fácil. Obrigada por ter me ajudado… e por estar presente quando eu preciso…". 

Shaoran apenas sorriu. Um sentimento morno invadiu–lhe o peito diante das palavras de Sakura. A sinceridade da jovem era realmente tocante. 

"Não se preocupe mais, Sakura. Você também me ajudou muito a superar meus problemas. Agora entendo que o que aconteceu foi o mais correto…" – falou o chinês. 

"Eu também acho isso…" – falou Sakura – "Não me arrependo de ter vindo para cá!".

Novamente ficaram em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. A tranqüilidade que sentiam não podia ser descrita com palavras. Tinha que ser sentida. Era algo novo, que trazia conforto e paz. 

Por fim, após mais alguns minutos, decidiram que já estava na hora de se separarem. Despediram–se, indo cada um para seu quarto. Mesmo depois de fechar a porta, as palavras de Sakura ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça:

"Não me arrependo de ter vindo para cá!".

§*§*Fim do Flashback*§*§

Shaoran estava ainda perdido em pensamentos quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, virou–se para o lado e viu que uma das criadas falava com ele.

"O que foi?" – perguntou assustado.

"O telefone Senhor!" – a mulher disse – "Sr. Eriol Hiiragizawa da Inglaterra!".

"Ah,... sim!..." – levantou–se rapidamente – "Vou atendê–lo no escritório!" – disse saindo da sala de jantar. Menos de um minuto depois entrou no cômodo que usava como escritório e biblioteca particular, sentou–se na poltrona que ficava em frente à mesa e pegou o telefone.

"Alô!..." – disse assim que colocou o aparelho no ouvido.

"Olá, meu caro Shaoran!..." – respondeu alegremente o jovem inglês – "Então já voltou das férias!... Não agüentou ficar longe dos negócios, não é meu amigo?" – perguntou brincando.

"Antes fosse isso, Eriol!... Antes fosse isso!" – suspirou pesadamente.

"O que disse?" – perguntou em um tom confuso.

"Não é nada!... Esqueça!..." – pegou uma folha de papel e uma caneta – "A que devo a honra de sua chamada, Sr. Hiiragizawa?" – brincou, desviando o assunto antes que o amigo conseguisse fazê–lo falar o que não queria.

"Bem,... é sobre o contrato que eu te enviei sobre Daidouji!..." – o inglês disse rapidamente – "Você já estudou o caso?..." – perguntou.

"É um acordo plausível e acho que não temos nada a perder, apenas a ganhar com uma parceria com as Empresas Daidouji..." – Shaoran disse com um meio sorriso.

"E será que..." – Eriol interrompeu a frase, como que escolhendo as palavras – "será que eu posso cuidar desse contrato?" – pediu. Shaoran sorriu ao pensar no motivo que levou o amigo a pedir aquilo.

"Por mim tudo bem,... mas será que posso saber o porquê?" – perguntou insinuando alguma coisa.

"Bem,... é que você voltou de férias agora e deve ter várias coisas para fazer e, como eu já falei com a Srta. Daidouji pelo telefone, achei que talvez devesse resolver isso!" – disse com convicção. Shaoran riu.

"Você não estaria interessado em Tomoyo Daidouji, estaria Eriol?" – perguntou balançando a cabeça, inconformado.

"Bem,... meu amigo... você deve compreender que eu fiquei curioso para conhecer a dona de voz tão melodiosa..." – Eriol riu – "Se ela for tão bela quanto sua voz, pode ter certeza de que antes do próximo Natal estarei casado!..." – brincou.

"Olhe Eriol,... eu não brincaria com isso!" – advertiu–o.

"Por favor, Shaoran..." – parecia incrédulo – "ninguém pode ser tão bela!" – assegurou.

Shaoran respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça – "Creio que esteja enganado!... A beleza parece ser herança de família..." – murmurou saindo da realidade por um breve segundo.

"Como é?" – Eriol perguntou assustado.

"Como faremos com os documentos?..." – perguntou mudando de assunto – "Você vem para Hong Kong pegá–los antes de ir a Tomoeda ou devo mandá–los através de um mensageiro?" – respirou fundo.

"Tanto faz!..." – Eriol disse com um tom desconfiado de voz – "Diga–me uma coisa meu caro Shaoran,... onde você foi passar suas férias mesmo?".

Shaoran passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Em Minamata, no Sul do Japão. Por quê?" – respondeu prontamente.

"Nada!..." – disse pensativo – "Eu tenho alguns assuntos importantes para resolver aqui na empresa agora, assim que eu terminar isso te ligo dizendo como faremos para fechar o acordo com a Daidouji, está bem?" – perguntou.

"Claro!..." – disse aliviado pelo amigo ter deixado o assunto de lado.

"Então se você me der licença, meu caro Shaoran..." – Eriol disse de uma forma que Li até podia ver o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto – "eu tenho que ligar para a Srta. Daidouji e dizer a ela que estamos de acordo, e que assim que for possível resolveremos o assunto!...".

"Tudo bem Eriol!..." – Shaoran disse sorrindo – "Ah,... só uma coisa!... Não mencione meu nome, está bem?". – pediu.

"Tudo bem..." – Eriol respondeu, fazendo Shaoran se arrepender de ter pedido aquilo – "Entrarei em contato em breve meu amigo!" – disse desligando.

Shaoran colocou o aparelho no lugar e deixou–se cair na poltrona de olhos fechados.

"Sakura..." – murmurou suspirando.

_Enquanto isso, em Tomoeda…_

"Eu disse tudo o que estava preso em minha garganta para o Hatsumi e fui me encontrar com o Shaoran, mas ele estava tão estranho…" – Sakura contava para Tomoyo o que aconteceu depois que ela saiu do templo.

"Como assim estranho?…" – a jovem de olhos violeta perguntou colocando a xícara de chá sobre a mesa de centro.

"Estava distante,… parecia triste…" – pensou suspirando – "como quando o conheci, mas um pouco pior…" – encolheu os ombros se abraçando, com a cabeça baixa.

"E o que aconteceu depois?… Ele simplesmente disse que ia embora?…" – Tomoyo perguntou, fazendo a prima erguer a cabeça.

"Acho que se eu não perguntasse, ele nem diria que estava indo embora…" – sorriu tristemente – "eu perguntei o que havia de errado e ele disse que tinha que voltar para Hong Kong para resolver alguns assuntos de família…" – pegou um biscoito da tigela que estava sobre a mesa.

"Hum,..." – Tomoyo ficou pensativa por um instante, enquanto a prima a observava curiosa – "Que motivos Shaoran Li teria para voltar para casa com tanta urgência?…" – murmurou. Sakura a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"No que você está pensando, Tomoyo?" – perguntou enquanto levava o biscoito à boca.

"Que talvez ele seja casado!…" – disse pensativa. Sakura se engasgou tossindo violentamente. Tomoyo colocou mais chá na xícara da prima assim que a viu ficando roxa pela falta de ar. A jovem de olhos verdes tomou a bebida em goles rápidos. 

"Por Kami Sama, Tomoyo!…" – disse ofegante – "Não diga uma coisa dessas nem mesmo de brincadeira…" – secou uma lágrima que havia escorrido por seu rosto, não sabia dizer se pelo que a prima havia dito ou pela tosse que a acometera alguns segundos atrás – "Não quero nem pensar no que eu faria de minha vida se isso fosse verdade…" – balançou nervosamente a cabeça.

"Me desculpe, Sakura,…" – Tomoyo respirou fundo – "mas o que você vai fazer agora?…" – perguntou.

"Não sei!…" – disse simplesmente – "O que acha que eu devo fazer?…" – tirou o cabelo que estava em seu rosto, colocando-o atrás da orelha.

"Bem,… eu acho que você deve ir para Hong Kong,… procurar por ele e dizer tudo o que sente!…" – disse calmamente.

Sakura sorriu, ouvindo Tomoyo falar parecia ser tão fácil. Simplesmente chegar e dizer: Eu te amo!... Mas não é tão simples assim. Shaoran tornara-se seu melhor amigo, ele a escutara e consolara. Não! Não poderia dizer o que sentia e arriscar-se a perder a amizade dele.

'Prefiro tê-lo apenas como um amigo, a não tê-lo em minha vida!' – pensou tristemente. 

O telefone do quarto tocou, tirando Sakura de seus pensamentos.

"Provavelmente é o Touya perguntando se eu não vou voltar para casa…" – suspirou. Tomoyo sorriu ae atendeu.

"Sim?…".

"Desculpe-me Srta. Tomoyo, mas tem um cavalheiro da Inglaterra ao telefone…" – disse a criada.

"Inglaterra?…" – perguntou-se intrigada – "Ah,… deve ser o Sr. Hiiragizawa!…" – exclamou – "Pode passar a ligação Kira…".

 "Sim, senhorita!" – a linha entrou no sistema de espera. Tomoyo olhou para a porta onde Sakura tentava sair, sem ser percebida.

"Onde você pensa que vai, Sakura?…" – perguntou afastando o telefone do ouvido.

"Bem,… eu vou para casa…" – disse parando diante da porta entreaberta com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

"Ah,… não vai, não!" – exclamou segurando o telefone sobre o ombro – "Você ainda não me contou o que vai fazer…" – sorriu misteriosamente.

"Eu vou esperar um pouco,…" – contraiu levemente os ombros – "mais tarde, quem sabe, eu siga seu conselho e vá para Hong Kong!…" – suspirou – "Eu só não posso aparecer sem mais nem menos na cidade!… Tenho que ter um motivo para isso não acha?…" – perguntou sorrindo – "Não tem alguém no outro lado da linha Tomoyo?…" – apontou para o aparelho na mão da prima que se assustou, levando o aparelho de forma instantânea ao ouvido.

"Alô?" – disse rapidamente.

"Olá,… boa noite, Srta. Daidouji!" – ela ouviu a voz risonha no outro lado da linha.

"Perdão, Sr. Hiiragizawa!…" – pediu humildemente, enquanto via a prima acenar rindo e sair do quarto, fechando a porta – "A que devo a honra de sua ligação?…" – perguntou suavemente.

_Continua…_

**************************

**N/A – **Uhm,… Tomoyo e Eriol conversando pelo telefone me parece sinal de encrenca, ou travessura soaria melhor? Bem, o Shaoran deu um fora quando pediu ao Eriol para não citar seu nome a Tomoyo e o Eriol, arteiro como é, certamente vai aprontar alguma!…

Bem, pessoal, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso, mas é que, com o encerramento do Angels of Paradise e o racionamento do meu tempo na net, não deu tempo de postar o fic no ar ontem!… Perdão!… Não me machuquem, pelo menos por enquanto!… Eu nem disse, ainda, que esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo!… *me encolhendo*… Aiai… devia ter deixado para falar isso no próximo capítulo quando vocês não estivessem tão zangados!…

Meus agradecimentos são para: Felipe S. Kai (valeu pela ajuda no capítulo!), Rô (não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto sou grata, amiga!… Ah, sim, eu tenho uma teoria sobre o SB, depois te mando um e-mail!), Mamãe… (Você que é a primeira pessoa para quem mostro meus capítulos e me ajuda a desenvolve-los de forma mais natural… Ç__Ç te adoro!), Kaw Tita (hehe… você não foi a única a acertar quem era!… Eu pensei mesmo naquele episódio de RK quando estava escrevendo… tenho a incorrigível mania de misturar animes no meio das histórias, é um karma, mas eu consigo contornar sem dar muito na vista!… hehe…) e Suu-chan (desculpe a demora,… prometo que na próxima semana coloco o capítulo no ar no sábado como vinha fazendo!…).

Beijos a todos que acompanham!… Até a próxima!

**Yoru.**


	10. Capítulo X

**Corações Partidos**

Capítulo X

Sakura estava auxiliando Fujitaka na limpeza da casa, no rádio um disco de Tchaikovsky ditava o ritmo da arrumação, ela cantarolava, acompanhando os instrumentos e dançava enquanto passeava pela sala com o espanador. O telefone começa a tocar, a garota correu para abaixar o volume do rádio, atendendo-o em seguida.

"Alô…" – disse um tanto ofegante.

"Bom dia, Sakurinha!" – pronunciou energicamente a voz do outro lado da linha.

"Bom dia, Tomoyo!" – Sakura riu da alegria da prima.

"Minha querida, tenho ótimas notícias para você… pode cancelar todos seus compromissos para o final de semana e fazer as malas!" – anunciou a jovem de olhos violetas.

"Malas?… Para quê?" – perguntou, confusa.

"Ora, minha querida… nós vamos para Hong Kong!" – Tomoyo disse parecendo estar aturdida com a pergunta da prima.

"Você não está falando sério, Tomoyo!" – Sakura sentenciou, incrédula.

"E você acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas?" – perguntou decidida.

"Tomoyo, eu já disse que não posso aparecer lá assim, sem mais nem menos!" – choramingava, ainda não acreditando no que a prima havia feito.

"Eu sei… e é por isso mesmo que nós vamos a negócios…" – Tomoyo explicou, muito feliz.

"Como assim?…" – mostrou-se interessada no que a prima estava falando.

"Lembra-se que ontem o Sr. Hiiragizawa me telefonou?" – perguntou.

"Sim,…" – a jovem de olhos verdes estava confusa.

"Então,… ele estava falando que as duas partes da sociedade entraram em acordo com relação à união das empresas,… mas teríamos apenas certa dificuldade para marcarmos uma reunião com o principal acionista de Hong Kong…" – Tomoyo fez uma pausa. Sabia que a prima não entendia de negócios, e teria dificuldades para explicar alguns detalhes sobre a transação. – "Como o melhor é fazermos uma reunião para acertamos os detalhes,… temos que ver uma data em que nós três estaríamos disponíveis…" – respirou fundo. – "O processo todo não toma mais que alguns minutos, então ele falou que o mais prático seria irmos os dois até Hong Kong, porque o sócio dele é que anda inacessível, ultimamente…" – concluiu. – "Resumindo, nós vamos para Hong Kong…".

"Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, Tomoyo!…" – Sakura disse pensativa. Por um lado, a possibilidade de reencontrar Shaoran a enchia de alegria, mas também a deixava nervosa. A última vez que o vira não sabia de seus próprios sentimentos. Tinha medo de não saber como agir diante dele novamente.

"Bem, Sakura, agora eu tenho que desligar…" – disse rapidamente. – "Faremos assim,… como a viagem é só no sábado, você tem até sexta-feira para pensar a respeito…" – aconselhou. – "Pense bem,… eu te ligo na sexta…".

Sakura escutou o 'clic' do telefone sendo colocado no gancho. Ficou parada olhando para o vazio, com o próprio aparelho ainda no ouvido. Um delicado sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, junto a um murmúrio quase inaudível, chamando pelo nome de um certo rapaz de profundos olhos castanhos. 

Hong Kong, Sábado pela manhã… 

"Eu ainda não entendi qual o problema de eu ter marcado uma reunião com Daidouji aqui em sua casa…" – o rapaz disse sorrindo. – "É uma questão de bom senso hospedar a mais nova parte de nossos empreendimentos, Shaoran!…" – olhava para o amigo e sócio sentado à sua frente, enquanto tomavam o desjejum.

'O problema é que se trata de Tomoyo Daidouji, prima de Sakura…' – suspirou pesadamente enquanto pensava. Balançou levemente a cabeça antes que começasse a divagar a respeito da jovem japonesa. – "O problema é você não ter me avisado antes de convidá-la,… afinal a casa ainda é minha, não é Eriol?…" – lançou um olhar fulminante para o amigo que mantinha o sorriso no rosto. 

"Sinceramente… vou começar a pensar que você está me escondendo algo, meu caro…" – comentou voltando a tomar seu suco de laranja.

O chinês abaixou levemente a cabeça, olhando para o lado em seguida, tentando mostrar-se indiferente. Ação que não passou despercebida pelo inglês, que sorriu.

Terminaram a refeição e foram até a biblioteca, permanecendo os dois em silêncio por algum tempo.

"E qual o horário em que o vôo de Daidouji chega, Eriol?…" – Shaoran perguntou olhando para o amigo, que ajeitou os óculos de armação leve sobre o rosto. 

"Às três da tarde,…" – disse com seu costumeiro sorriso. Novamente ficaram em silêncio. Shaoran respirou fundo.

"E… e você sabe dizer se ela virá acompanhada?" – tentou perguntar de uma maneira que parecesse impessoal, falhando miseravelmente. 

"Não sei dizer. Por que a pergunta?" – sorriu de uma maneira que irritava o chinês, pelo fato de parecer que ele sabia mais do que realmente dizia saber. 

"Nada…" – disse chacoalhando os ombros, voltando a atenção para alguns papéis que estavam sobre sua mesa.

"Você nunca pára de trabalhar, meu amigo?…" – Eriol perguntou olhando a figura concentrada do rapaz sentado atrás da mesa do escritório. – "Precisa descontrair um pouco, vai acabar envelhecendo mais cedo desse jeito…" – brincou, fazendo o amigo largar a caneta, espreguiçando-se demoradamente.

"Acho que tem razão…" – disse levantando-se. – "Vou dar uma espairecida. Acompanha-me?" – perguntou recebendo um aceno negativo do amigo. Deu de ombros e saiu da sala, sob o olhar dos orbes azuis, como o céu da meia-noite, que possuía o inglês.

Mais tarde nos aeroporto de Hong Kong… 

Sakura e Tomoyo acabavam de resolver os assuntos relacionados com a alfândega e dirigiam-se para o saguão do aeroporto, onde várias pessoas se encontravam.

"Será que o Sr. Hiiragizawa já está por aqui?…" – Sakura perguntou olhando para todos os lados.

"Eu acho que sim…" – olhou no relógio. – "Vamos esperar alguns minutos…" – voltou-se para a prima que concordou com a cabeça.

"Com licença. Srta. Daidouji?" – um homem parou ao lado da jovem de olhos violetas, que virou o rosto para observá-lo.

Ele trajava uma calça social, com prega, azul-marinha, uma camisa de manga comprida azul-piscina, usava uma gravata petróleo com listras transversais verde-claras, brancas e amarelas, em tom pastel. Por cima da camisa um colete de lã grafite. Tinha os cabelos compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, frouxo, abaixo da nuca, sendo que alguns fios estavam soltos sobre a testa. Usava um par de óculos de aro redondo, que escondiam os olhos azuis escuros que possuía. Tomoyo piscou uma ou duas vezes, antes de responder.

"Sim,… sou Tomoyo Daidouji!" – sorriu, sendo retribuída.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa,… sinto-me encantado em conhecê-la!" – sorriu desviando o olhar para a jovem de olhos verdes.

"Esta é minha prima, Sakura Kinomoto…" – Tomoyo introduziu-os rapidamente.

"Muito prazer, Srta. Kinomoto!" – Eriol disse acenando com a cabeça. – "Acho que podemos ir agora, não é?" – perguntou virando-se para Tomoyo.

"Mas é claro!" – sorriu.

"Tomoyo, tem certeza de que não há problema algum eu ir com vocês?" – Sakura perguntou em voz baixa, para que somente a prima escutasse.

"Ora, é claro que não Sakura!" – ela assegurou. – "Eu avisei que viria acompanhada, não avisei, Sr. Hiiragizawa?" – olhou para o jovem inglês, que sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. 

"Está bem…" – murmurou, seguindo a prima até a entrada do aeroporto.

Sakura percorreu o caminho todo em silêncio, absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto via a grandeza da cidade de Hong Kong.

'Eu nunca vou encontrá-lo…' – pensou desesperando-se.

Ouvia Tomoyo e Eriol conversando, mas não conseguia entender o que estavam falando, pegando apenas algumas palavras soltas vez ou outra, tamanha sua distração.

Tomoyo e Eriol olhavam para ela de vez em quando e sorriam.

"É incrível, mas meu amigo se encontra em estado semelhante…" – ele sussurrou. A japonesa sorriu, balançando positivamente a cabeça. – "Estamos chegando!" – anunciou, tirando a jovem de seus devaneios. 

Eriol conduzia as jovens a seus respectivos quartos, previamente arrumados em uma ala separada da mansão. Sakura sentia-se minúscula diante de toda aquela ostentação.

"Podem ficar à vontade para andarem pela casa,… a maioria dos criados fala japonês, então não terão problemas de comunicação…" – parou diante de uma porta, abrindo-a. – "Esse será seu quarto, Srta. Kinomoto!" – cedeu passagem para a jovem.

"Muito obrigada, Sr. Hiiragizawa…" – entrou no quarto, observando-o.

"Está de seu agrado?…" – perguntou ele. A garota voltou-se para ele sorrindo.

"Está maravilhoso!…" – disse voltando a olhar os delicados móveis que decoravam o quarto.

Uma cama grande, com a cabeceira bem trabalhada. Dois armários pequenos na parede ao lado da porta, uma mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Todos os móveis pareciam ser de mogno. Uma janela do lado esquerdo e uma porta de vidro, coberta com uma cortina bege com vários babados, que dava acesso a um terraço.

"Vamos deixá-la à vontade para organizar suas coisas,… apenas lembre-se de que o jantar é servido às sete…" – sorriu e fechou a porta, seguindo com Tomoyo pelo corredor.

"Eu achei que Li viria nos recepcionar também!" – Tomoyo disse desapontada, andando ao lado de Eriol.

"Ele anda muito estranho,…" – o jovem comentou. – "Eu posso jurar-te que nunca meu amigo ficou tão distraído, como o vi na noite de ontem".

"E você acha que tem ligação com Sakura?" – a japonesa perguntou olhando-o de forma esperançosa.

"Minha cara, se não tiver relação com sua prima…" – fez uma breve pausa. – "o Big Ben fica na França!" – disse sorrindo olhando a bela jovem que o acompanhava.

"Quando resolveremos os assuntos relacionados à empresa?" – ela perguntou assim que pararam diante de uma outra porta.

"Logo após o jantar…" – Eriol respondeu, encarando-a com um sorriso. – "Isso se meu sócio não decidir cumprir uma nova programação…" – os dois riram.

"Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas e descansar um pouco…" – Tomoyo passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Está certo, então Srta. Daidouji…" – prestou reverência. – "Nos vemos mais tarde!…".

"É claro!…" – Eriol ia virar-se para ir embora, mas a jovem apressou-se a chamá-lo. – "Sr. Hiiragizawa!…".

"Sim?" – olhou-a curiosamente.

"Poderia me fazer um favor?…" – perguntou, ele assentiu com a cabeça. – "Chame-me apenas de Tomoyo, por favor!" – sorriu.

"Somente se me chamares de Eriol, senhorita!" – retrucou. Tomoyo fitou-o nos olhos.

"Tudo bem, então… Eriol" – disse pausadamente.

"Nos veremos logo, cara Tomoyo!" – disse galanteador, com um belo sorriso. A japonesa concordou e fechou a porta, pedindo licença. O rapaz ficou olhando a porta fechada a sua frente, de forma fixa.

Eriol estava ainda embasbacado com a garota, ela possuía uma beleza rara. Seus olhos violáceos, a pele clara, os cabelos negros. Uma aparência delicada, um espírito forte e determinado; a astúcia de uma mulher e a pureza de um anjo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, ao lembrar-se da conversa que teve com Shaoran uma semana atrás.

§*§*Flashback*§*§

"Bem,… meu amigo… você deve compreender que eu fiquei curioso para conhecer a dona de voz tão melodiosa…" – riu – "Se ela for tão bela quanto sua voz, pode ter certeza de que antes do próximo Natal estarei casado!…" – brincou.

"Olhe Eriol,… eu não brincaria com isso!" – o amigo advertiu–o.

"Por favor, Shaoran…" – parecia incrédulo – "ninguém pode ser tão bela!" – assegurou.

§*§*Fim do Flashback*§*§

'Parece-me que tinhas razão, meu amigo!' – pensou dirigindo-se ao próprio quarto. – "Tinhas toda razão…" – murmurou.

Shaoran estava na sala da casa de Mei Ling, conversando com a prima. Na realidade ele estava calado, enquanto a garota falava sem parar sobre o que fizera durante a semana.

"Você está me escutando, Xiao Lang?" – ela o cutucou, fazendo-o encará-la.

"O que foi?…" – perguntou assustado.

"Eu é que pergunto!… Você anda muito estranho desde que voltou do Japão…" – sentou-se em frente ao primo. – "O que foi que aconteceu?…" – perguntou apreensiva.

Ele não respondeu nada. Apenas respirou fundo olhando para o jardim, que ficava entre sua casa e a da prima.

"Xiao Lang…" – ela insistiu. – "Por favor,… não precisa ficar escondendo nada!" – disse de forma branda, com um sorriso. – "Como ela se chama?".

Ele encarou-a espantado. Ela ainda sorria.

"Co-como…?" – perguntou nervosamente.

"Eu te conheço muito bem!" – sentenciou em tom brincalhão. Ele sorriu, respirando profundamente.

"Eu sou tão óbvio assim?…" – encostou-se ao sofá relaxando.

"Totalmente!" – ela riu. – "Então, como ela se chama?" – perguntou novamente.

"Sakura,… Sakura Kinomoto!" – disse sorrindo.

"Uhm… é um belo nome!…" – ficou pensativa. – "Agora,… conte-me tudo sobre essa sua Sakura…" – ficou olhando para o primo, enquanto ele narrava o que acontecera durante o período que ficou no Japão.

Mais tarde… 

Ele atravessava a passos lentos o enorme quintal. Sentia-se imensamente leve após ter conversado sobre Sakura com a prima.

'Sakura… Flor de Cerejeira…' – suspirou. – "A mais bela flor do mundo…" – disse baixinho, lembrando-se do conselho que a prima lhe deu:

"Já que você tem tanta certeza de que a ama, não deixe essa oportunidade escapar… Agarre-a com todas as forças!… Você sabe onde encontrá-la, vá até ela e diga-lhe o que sente… pode ser sua única oportunidade!".

'Mei Ling está certa…' – pensou sentando-se em um banco no centro do jardim. – 'eu não posso esperar que tudo se resolva como em um passe de mágica… tenho que agir. Tenho que contar a ela!' – decidiu, permanecendo no jardim, pensativo.

Sakura estava deitada na cama do quarto onde fora hospedada. Absorta em seus pensamentos, perguntava-se como faria para encontrar o jovem chinês.

Ouviu o vento soprar na janela e na porta de vidro do quarto. Sentou-se ficando a escutar aquele som. Teve de repente a impressão de a estarem chamando. Balançou negativamente a cabeça.

'Que loucura… o vento estar me chamando!' – pensou levantando-se. Seguiu até a porta do terraço e a abriu. Viu que todos os quartos daquela ala possuíam varandas e que todas elas tinham uma escada que levava para o jardim. Entrou rapidamente para colocar uma blusa e voltou a sair, descendo a escada.

'Acho que não haverá problema se eu for dar uma volta…' – pensou, lembrando-se que Hiiragizawa havia dito que poderia andar pela propriedade.

Começou a ouvir som de água por perto. Resolveu segui-lo, provavelmente haveria uma fonte ou chafariz por ali.

Cruzou o jardim até conseguir ver uma enorme fonte com o formato octogonal. Em frente a cada um dos lados havia um banco. Percebeu que em um dos bancos havia um rapaz com a cabeça erguida para trás, de olhos fechados e com os braços atrás da nuca. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, sentindo uma sensação de nervosismo. Um frio no estômago.

Estancou ao reconhecer quem ali estava. Seu coração disparou, as pernas ficaram bambas, todo seu corpo estremeceu.

'Não é possível…' – pensou piscando várias vezes para ver se ele desapareceria. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios trêmulos – "Shaoran…" – murmurou, voltando a caminhar na direção em que ele estava.

Shaoran aproveitava a tranqüilidade que tinha antes do jantar, sabia que assim que encontrasse Tomoyo, teria algumas coisas a explicar para Eriol, o amigo sabia ser bem irritante quando queria.

'Ele vai ficar me importunando…' – pensou fazendo surgir o esboço de um sorriso em seus lábios. – 'Ah, Sakura… o que eu não daria para poder chamá-la de minha?…' – sorriu com os próprios pensamentos. Quais seriam as probabilidades dela retribuir seus sentimentos, afinal?… Respirou profundamente, sentindo um aroma primaveril, como o que era exalado do corpo e dos sedosos cabelos da japonesa que ocupava seu coração.

"Como eu sou tolo!" – disse para si mesmo, em voz alta.

"E por que seria tolo?" – escutou uma voz melodiosa, perguntar-lhe suavemente. Abriu imediatamente os olhos, deparando-se com a imagem de um lindo anjo lhe sorrindo de forma doce.

"Sakura?" – perguntou, levantando-se sem desviar o olhar dela um instante sequer. Não queria piscar, pois este ato a faria desvanecer se fosse um sonho, mas ele não queria que desaparecesse, mesmo que fosse um sonho.

"Shaoran, você está bem?" – Sakura o olhava preocupada. – "Diga-me se eu estou te atrapalhando,… você queria ficar sozinho?" – ameaçou virar-se para ir embora, mas ele a segurou pela mão.

"Não… não está me atrapalhando, é só que eu não esperava vê-la aqui!" – sem soltar a mão da jovem, ele se aproximou mais, ficando frente a frente. – "É uma agradável surpresa!" – disse fazendo-a enrubescer. 

"Você sempre exagera!" – sorriu sem desviar o olhar.

"Não é exagero algum!… É muito bom vê-la!" – ele sorriu.

"Eu fico feliz por vê-lo novamente, também!" – sentiu o coração disparar ao ver o belo sorriso que o chinês mostrou. Ele nunca sorrira daquela forma para ela antes.

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas encarando-se, e foi só então que perceberam que Shaoran ainda segurava a mão dela.

Sakura olhou para a própria mão sendo tão delicadamente mantida pela do jovem guerreiro. Ele sentiu-se encabulado e a libertou.

"Vamos nos sentar?" – perguntou apontando para o banco onde estava pouco atrás.

"Claro!" – acompanhou-o e sentaram-se lado a lado.

"Você está acompanhando sua prima?" – ele perguntou olhando-a.

"Sim,… Tomoyo me convidou para vir com ela…" – disse sorrindo. – 'Tomoyo me paga… tenho certeza de que sabia o tempo todo que Shaoran era sócio de Hiiragizawa…' – pensou planejando uma forma de torturar a prima mais tarde.

"E por que não me enviou um e-mail avisando?… Eu iria buscá-la no aeroporto junto com Eriol!" – ele sorriu.

"Na realidade Tomoyo não me disse que você era sócio de Hiiragizawa…" – olhou para baixo, ajeitando-se no banco.

"Entendo…" – virou-se para frente também. – "Eriol não me disse que Daidouji viria acompanhada…" – disse pensativo. Teria que arranjar um jeito de vingar-se do amigo.

Ficaram em silêncio, olhando para a fonte a sua frente, apenas ouvindo a água correndo e a respiração um do outro.

Era extraordinário como não precisavam de palavras quando estavam juntos. Não se incomodavam com o silêncio. Shaoran olhou para os próprios pés, lembrando-se das palavras de Mei Ling.

"Sakura…" – murmurou com a voz tremida. Ela ergueu a cabeça olhando para o jovem de forma curiosa. Ele parecia estar nervoso.

"O que foi?" – perguntou receosa.

"Nós nunca conversamos sobre o porquê de eu ter ido a Minamata, não é?" – sorriu fracamente. Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Eu também não te falei do motivo de minha estadia lá…" – sussurrou sentindo-se nervosa.

"Eu gostaria de falar sobre isso agora…" – disse. – "Importa-se?…" – perguntou.

"Claro que não!" – respondeu olhando-o. Shaoran respirou fundo e sorriu ternamente.

"Eu tinha um compromisso com uma pessoa de quem eu gostava muito, nós éramos noivos desde crianças e iríamos nos casar dentro de pouco tempo!" – fez uma pausa. Sakura estava de cabeça baixa. – "Mas o que aconteceu foi que ela conheceu uma pessoa, a quem descobriu amar… Conversamos e decidimos que o melhor para nós dois seria terminarmos o noivado…" – olhou para frente, fazendo nova pausa na narração.

"Mas você ficou mal por causa disso…" – ela disse sussurrando. – "E decidiu dar um tempo com tudo…" – suspirou. – "decidiu ir para longe,… onde não houvesse nada que te fizesse lembrar dela…" – ergueu o rosto e fitou-o com um sorriso.

"Exato…" – o chinês assentiu com a cabeça, ficando a encará-la com um sorriso.

"Entendo, e você… você ainda gosta dela?…" – Sakura perguntou receosa, um grande nó se fez em sua garganta.

"Não tem como eu não sentir carinho por ela… nós fomos criados juntos e ela é minha prima… eu a quero bem!" – disse. Ela desviou o olhar. – "Mas sabe o que é mais incrível nisso tudo?…" – perguntou.

"Não…" – a japonesa respondeu sem encará-lo.

"É que eu nunca imaginaria que não amava minha prima se não tivesse ido para o Japão…" – sorriu. – "Se não tivesse te conhecido, não perceberia o quão enganado eu estava com meus próprios sentimentos…" – sussurrou, fazendo-a fitá-lo.

"O que você quer dizer?" – os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Shaoran se levantou, ficando de costas para a jovem.

"Eu não consegui parar de pensar em você um só instante, desde que voltei…" – disse finalmente. – "Não consegui te arrancar dos meus pensamentos… porque me apaixonei por você…" – voltou-se para ela olhando-a com expectativa.

"O quê?" – ela levantou-se abismada. Seus ouvidos deveriam estar lhe pregando uma peça. – "Você quer dizer que… que…" – Sakura tinha os lábios trêmulos e seus olhos brilhavam. – "Shaoran, eu…".

"Por favor, entenda que não estou lhe cobrando nada!" – disse rapidamente, agitando rapidamente as mãos no ar. – "Você não é obrigada a corresponder meus sentimentos. E… e eu até entenderia se você dissesse não sentir o mesmo por mim!" – respirou fundo, voltando a ficar de costas para ela. – "Na realidade… me sentiria muito feliz por saber que não perderei sua amizade por ter dito esta besteira!".

"Besteira?… Sentimentos não são besteiras,… Shaoran…" – a jovem sentiu todas as suas incertezas desaparecerem após a fala dele. – "Sentimentos são ações e emoções que não podemos controlar, por mais que tentemos…" – suspirou. – "Muito menos quando se trata de amor ou paixão…".

"Sakura… O… O que quer dizer com isso?…" – perguntou ele, voltando-se para ela, confuso.

"Meu motivo de ir a Minamata foi parecido… Só que, diferente do seu caso, não conversamos sobre tudo… Ele simplesmente disse que não queria mais…" – abaixou o olhar, lembrando do dia em que seu mundo pareceu desabar. – "Mas… É como dizem, há males que vêm para o bem…" – olhou fundo nos olhos dele e sorriu. – "Se nada disso tivesse acontecido, não teria conhecido você… E descoberto o quão errada eu estava ao pensar que amava outro homem… Sendo que você já dominava meus pensamentos antes mesmo de irmos para Tomoeda…" – viu o rapaz arregalar os olhos, surpreso. – "Eu só não entendia muito bem o porquê, mas… mas quando você veio para cá eu entendi… eu percebi que, apesar do pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, foi o suficiente para que eu aprendesse a te amar…" – sorriu vendo os olhos castanhos do chinês brilhando e um sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

"Ai, Buda..." – viu-o suspirar e fechar os olhos rapidamente, aparentemente aliviado. Abrindo os olhos, exibiu um olhar diferente. Não era o mesmo brilho que tinha de felicidade, seus olhos demonstravam amor e calma. – "Não sabe como fiquei com medo de perdê-la quando eu dissesse tudo isso...".

"Mas não perdeu, Shaoran..." – ela se aproximava, parando em frente a ele, e sentindo sua cintura ser enlaçada delicadamente. – "Pelo contrário... ganhou-me permanentemente..." – murmurou, tendo seus lábios tocados pelos dele em seguida.

Em uma das janelas da mansão… 

"Ai que lindo!" – Tomoyo exclamou, olhando pela tela de plasma de sua filmadora de última geração. – "Admito que você tinha razão, Eriol!" – desviou o olhar da tela para o rapaz ao seu lado, voltando a olhar a tela em seguida. – "Eles formam um belo casal, não acha?".

"Sim!…" – Eriol sorriu.- "Mas tem certeza de que sua prima não se importa que você a filme?" – perguntou.

"Bem, na realidade ela não gosta,… mas eu não agüento…" – disse um pouco envergonhada. Ouviu Eriol rir. – "Além do mais, eu comprei uma filmadora nova só para poder filmá-la!… Não posso desperdiçar toda essa potência em zoom!".

"Certo…" – Eriol disse colocando uma de suas mãos sobre as da jovem que segurava a máquina. – "Agora vamos deixá-los sozinhos um pouco… eles merecem ter um pouco de privacidade!" – sorriu, desligando o aparelho.

"Mas…" – Tomoyo ia tentar persuadi-lo, mas Eriol balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Vamos Tomoyo…" – pediu indicando a porta do quarto onde estavam. – "Vamos pedir para que nos sirvam um pouco de chá,… assim poderemos conversar um pouco antes do jantar!".

A japonesa sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça. Passaram pela porta e Eriol olhou uma última vez para a janela, acompanhando a jovem de olhos violáceos pelo corredor.

Continua… 

*******************

N/A – Aiaiai… Aleluiah!… Finalmente decidiram se acertar, e já não era sem tempo!… Quanta embolação… hehe… tudo bem, tudo bem!… Eu admito que a culpa é da autora, que não se decide a juntar os dois de uma vez por todas e fica colocando pedras no caminho deles… Mas já vou avisando que sem autora não tem final, e é por isso que as ameaças não devem ser proferidas até a próxima semana, certo!… Embora, eu ache que terão de enfrentar a fúria de um certo alguém que vai ficar viúvo antes mesmo de ter-se casado, né Amor?… Aiai… eu estou tããããão feliz!… Bem, deixa pra lá!… 

Meus agradecimentos são para: Felipe S. Kai, Miaka, Rô, Kaw Tita, Suu-chan, Jenny-Ci e todos que acompanharam. Espero que estejam comigo na próxima semana.

Até o último capítulo de Corações Partidos!

**Yoru.**


	11. Epílogo

**Corações Partidos**

Epílogo

  
  


_Tomoeda, um ano depois…_

Ela olhava aflita pela janela da sala. Via a neve cair de forma mais amena, agora, que há poucas horas atrás.

'Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?' - perguntou-se suspirando.

"Acalme-se, Sakura!" - ouviu uma voz tranqüila lhe falar. Virou-se e encontrou um belo par de olhos chocolate fitando-a com carinho. - "Eles já vão chegar…".

"Já deviam estar aqui há meia hora, Shaoran!" - disse voltando a fitar a janela.

"Minha Flor, você ouviu a reportagem na televisão…" - aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a pelas costas. - "As ruas de Tokyo estão congestionadas devido à neve, o mesmo acontece com algumas das ruas de Tomoeda…" - puxou-a, afastando-a da janela. - "Eriol e Tomoyo já estão chegando!" - afirmou dando-lhe um selinho antes de fazê-la sentar-se no sofá. - "Agora relaxe um pouco!".

"É que eu estou um pouco ansiosa…" - suspirou.

"Eu sei,… não estão acostumadas a ficar separadas por tanto tempo, não é?" - perguntou respirando profundamente. - "Vou voltar para a cozinha ajudar seu pai com o jantar,… não quero vê-la nessa janela, de novo, mocinha!" - brincou, recebendo um sorriso da jovem.

Sakura acompanhou-o até sair de vista, depois olhou para a aliança em seu anelar direito e sorriu. Já fazia um ano que ela e Shaoran haviam começado a namorar e há dois meses atrás o rapaz a pedira em casamento. A data da união ainda não estava marcada, mas ela não tinha pressa para isso. Estava feliz por ter seu amor correspondido.

Apesar de morar em Hong Kong, Shaoran fazia de um tudo para estar sempre presente em sua vida. Não passavam um único dia sem se falar, mesmo que por telefone, e na menor folga arrumavam uma maneira de se encontrarem.

Ergueu a cabeça saindo de seus devaneios ao ouvir um carro buzinar na rua. Foi até a janela e viu a prima abrindo o portão, enquanto o jovem inglês tirava um pacote do porta-malas e fechava o carro.

"Ah, chegaram!" - exclamou, seguindo até a porta.

Quando a abriu, viu a prima ajeitando a gravata de Eriol. 

"Pronto!" - disse a jovem de olhos violeta, voltando-se em seguida para a porta. - "Sakura! Que saudades!" - exclamou abraçando a prima.

"Como senti sua falta, Tomoyo!" - disse emocionada. Afastaram-se e Sakura olhou para Eriol. - "Boa tarde Eriol!…" - sorriu.

"Boa tarde, Srta. Kinomoto… ou será que já posso chamá-la de Sra. Li?" - brincou, vendo a jovem ficar levemente enrubescida.

"Não comece, Eriol!" - Shaoran apareceu atrás da noiva. - "Boa tarde, Sra. Hiiragizawa!" - disse olhando para Tomoyo.

"Como vai, Li?" - perguntou a jovem. 

"Bem obrigado!" - disse sorrindo.

"Entrem, que está frio aqui fora!" - Sakura disse puxando a prima pela mão. - "Então, como foi a viagem?" - perguntou.

"Foi maravilhosa!… Você precisa conhecer o Caribe, Sakura! Tem praias lindas, é perfeito!" - disse suspirando.

"Deve ter sido extraordinário!… Vocês tiraram fotos?" - estava muito feliz por rever a prima.

"Sim, muitas fotos!" - Tomoyo sorriu, olhando para a porta. - "Mostrarei mais tarde!".

"Como vai Tomoyo?" - Fujitaka perguntou.

"Muito bem, Sr. Fujitaka! E o senhor?" - viram o homem aproximar-se.

"Estou bem, obrigado!" - sorriu e virou-se para Sakura. - "Eu vou me arrumar para o jantar, chame-me se seu irmão telefonar, está bem?".

"Sim, papai!" - sorriu voltando a conversar com Tomoyo.

  


Eriol e Shaoran estavam conversando em frente à janela da sala.

"Vejo que manteve sua palavra, Eriol!" - Shaoran comentou, olhando a árvore que ficava no quintal.

"Minha palavra?" - o inglês perguntou estranhando. - "Do que está falando?".

"Não me diga que se esqueceu do que disse pelo telefone antes de conhecer Tomoyo!" - perguntou divertindo-se.

"Ah, sim!… Aquilo!" - Eriol sorriu. - "Confesso-lhe que nem me lembrava mais disso!" - suspirou, virando-se para a esposa, que conversava com Sakura. - "Falando naquela conversa…" - olhou novamente para o amigo. - "você tinha toda razão… beleza é herança de família!" - sorriu ao ver o espanto do amigo.

"Eu achei que não tivesse entendido o que eu disse…" - confessou.

"Eu não havia entendido o que queria dizer com aquilo, quer dizer…" - sorriu, voltando a fitar Tomoyo. - "Pelo menos até ver Tomoyo e Sakura no aeroporto aquele sábado!".

"Eu logo imaginei que você estava aprontando alguma coisa quando disse que marcou uma reunião com Tomoyo em minha casa!" - cruzou os braços encostando-se à parede ao lado da janela.

Eriol gargalhou contente.

"Se não tivesse pedido para não dizer seu nome a Tomoyo, provavelmente não teríamos combinado fazer você e Sakura se encontrar…" - comentou.

"Eu sei…" - olhou para Sakura. - "Acho que devo agradecê-lo por isso!" - comentou.

"Não é necessário, Shaoran,…" - Eriol sorriu. - "Sua aproximação com Sakura possibilitou meu relacionamento com Tomoyo!… No final sou eu quem deve agradecer…".

"Hei, vocês dois…" - Sakura chamou-os. - "Não fiquem aí isolados…".

Eles sorriram indo até o sofá e sentando-se cada um ao lado de sua amada.

"Eu e Sakura estávamos comentando qual seria a melhor data para o casamento de vocês…" - Tomoyo disse olhando para Shaoran. - "Eu acho que a primavera seria a melhor estação… poderíamos fazer próximo à data de aniversário de Sakura!" - sugeriu voltando-se para a prima.

"Eu estou tentando dizer para ela que não temos pressa, mas…" - a jovem de olhos esmeralda olhou para o noivo encostando-se ao sofá. - "Quem disse que ela me ouve?" - perguntou suspirando.

"O que você acha da idéia de fazermos a cerimônia na primavera?" - Shaoran perguntou-lhe, sorrindo.

"Bom…" - ela sorriu. - "Eu sempre esperei me casar durante a primavera, com as cerejeiras em Flor…" - suspirou sonhadoramente. - "Mas não é uma exigência... Podemos esperar, afinal, como eu disse, não temos pressa alguma...".

"Eu acho, então, que podemos planejar tudo para que nos casemos na primavera, não é?" - perguntou, fazendo Sakura arregalar ligeiramente os olhos.

"Nessa primavera?" - questionou, abrindo lentamente um sorriso quando ele confirmou balançando a cabeça. - "Sério, mesmo?" - perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Sim, mas…" - segurou o rosto dela e secou a lágrima antes que escorresse. - "Se você for chorar, vou mudar de idéia!… Sabe que não gosto de vê-la chorando, nem mesmo de felicidade, Sakura!" - sorriu.

"Isso é maravilhoso!" - disse Sakura, jogando-se nos braços dele e abraçando-o fortemente.

"Eu não gostei muito da idéia!" - ouviram alguém falar da porta. Sakura soltou o noivo e olhou espantada para quem inusitadamente aparecera.

"Touya?… O que você está fazendo aqui?" - perguntou levantando-se.

"O que é isso, Monstrenga? Não está feliz em me ver?" - perguntou debochado.

"Não é nada disso…" - disse abrindo um sorriso. - "Por que não avisou que vinha para casa?" - perguntou aproximando-se do irmão, para dar-lhe um abraço.

"Queria fazer uma surpresa!" - sorriu. Após afastarem-se olhou para as outras pessoas na sala. - "Boa Noite Li, Hiiragizawa!" - disse prestando leve mesura. - "Como foram as coisas no Caribe, Tomoyo, aproveitou bem a viagem?" - perguntou voltando-se para a prima.

"Foi maravilhoso, Touya!… A melhor lua-de-mel que alguém poderia desejar. Pode ter certeza!" - disse sorrindo.

"Que bom!…" - voltou a olhar para Sakura. - "Quer dizer que a Senhorita vai se casar na primavera?" - cruzou os braços e olhou para Shaoran, desconfiado. - "Acho que não preciso falar que, se fizer minha irmã chorar, você morre, não é, Moleque?" - comentou, vendo o chinês suspirar pesadamente.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Kinomoto!" - sorriu, olhando para a noiva. - "Eu não seria maluco a ponto de desafiar sua fúria!" - riu, vendo o japonês tentar manter-se sério enquanto todos na sala gargalhavam.

  


Estavam, Shaoran e Sakura, sentados em um banco no Parque do Rei Pingüim. Sakura olhava para o céu com as costas apoiadas no peito do rapaz. O chão e os brinquedos, cobertos por um manto de neve, resultante da nevasca que acometera a cidade mais cedo, deixava o ambiente com um ar agradável e sereno. Suspirou sonhadoramente ao observar as estrelas em uma rara noite de inverno onde não eram vistas nuvens. Shaoran afastou-a suavemente fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele.

"O que foi que houve?" - perguntou-lhe.

"Não foi nada…" - disse sorrindo para ele. - "Eu apenas…" - parou de falar encarando-o.

"Apenas?…" - insistiu.

"Apenas não posso acreditar que as coisas possam ainda melhorar…" - sorriu voltando a fitar o céu. - "Tudo parece tão irreal que tenho medo de que seja um sonho!…" - disse a última parte em um sussurro, mas suficientemente alto para que ele escutasse.

"Posso garantir-lhe, Minha Flor, que isso não é um sonho…" - murmurou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. - "Embora, essa sensação, de que tudo não passou de mera ilusão, atinja-me todas as manhãs quando acordo em Hong Kong e você não está lá!" - sorriu, acariciando-lhe a face.

"Isso não irá se prolongar por muito mais tempo!…" - passou a mão pela franja rebelde do homem à sua frente. - "Temos que ter paciência e esperar mais três meses, até o início da primavera…" - disse suavemente.

"Eu não sou muito paciente…" - disse encostando suavemente seus lábios sobre os dela. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço do chinês, entreabrindo os lábios e permitindo-o aprofundar o beijo. Afastaram-se sem fôlego, e ele sorriu. - "Mas prometo que, por você, faço um esforço!".

"Está ficando tarde…" - Sakura constatou, tristemente. - "Acho melhor eu voltar para casa!".

"Ora, Sakura, você nem dormiu em casa nas duas últimas noites…" - Shaoran sussurrou de forma marota. - "Seu pai não vai se importar se não for para casa hoje também!".

"Não é com meu pai que me preocupo, Amor!" - ela disse sorrindo. - "Mas Touya não estava em casa nas últimas noites!".

"Tem razão!…" - suspirou, levantando-se em seguida. - "Seu irmão é um grande problema!" - estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

"É sim!" - constatou, olhando para o céu. Viu uma 'chuva' de estrelas cadentes cruzando o espaço celeste. - "Olhe, que lindo!" - exclamou fazendo o noivo voltar sua atenção para o firmamento também.

Ambos sorriram. Shaoran aproximou-a de si, abraçando-a pelos ombros. Desviou o olhar do céu para a bela flor que estava em seus braços.

"Sabe do que me lembrei agora?" - perguntou fazendo-a desviar o olhar.

"Não. O quê?" - ergueu a sobrancelha de forma curiosa.

"Sobre a estrela cadente que vimos em Minamata à cerca de um ano atrás…" - disse deslizando suavemente os dedos entre os cabelos dela. - "Ela realizou meu desejo da melhor forma possível…".

"Realizou o meu também!" - sorriu.

"Ah, é?… E o que foi que você pediu?" - ele perguntou, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Pedi, indiretamente, que você viesse a me amar!" - disse baixinho, fazendo um sorriso surgir no rosto dele. - "E você, o que desejou?".

"Pedi para que você permanecesse em minha vida…" - ergueu o rosto dela pelo queixo. - "depois que curasse meu coração partido!" - aproximou-se, beijando-a levemente. - "Melhor eu levá-la para casa antes que mude de idéia…" - sorriu, tendo o braço da bela jovem enlaçado ao seu, colocaram-se a caminhar em direção à casa amarela.

Pararam em frente ao portão, encarando-se ternamente. Shaoran puxou-a para si, beijando-a intensamente. Separaram-se ofegantes. Ela abriu o portão da casa e o atravessou sem perder contato visual.

"Eu te amo…" - ele murmurou segurando ainda a mão dela.

"Eu também te amo…" - respondeu em meio a um sorriso. 

Quando ele soltou sua mão, uma sensação de vazio apoderou-se de seu peito. Ela respirou fundo, isso era besteira, afinal, ver-se-iam no dia seguinte. Ouviu a porta atrás de si se abrir e sorriu inconformada ao ouvir o irmão pigarrear.

"Amanhã eu venho aqui te buscar para almoçarmos juntos, certo?…" - Shaoran perguntou recebendo assentimento. - "Até amanhã, então, meu anjo!".

"Até amanhã, Shaoran…" - acenou vendo-o afastar-se. Ele ainda olhou para trás, antes de dobrar a esquina. Assim que desapareceu de sua vista, virou-se para entrar em casa. Sorriu ao passar pela porta. Tentava imaginar como seria sua vida ao lado de Shaoran, mas não tinha noção do que aconteceria a seguir. Não criava fantasias de viver em um mar de rosas, mas tinha certeza de que, enquanto permanecessem juntos, tudo estaria bem, não importando as adversidades que viriam.

**_When You Kiss Me_**  
Quando você me beija

**_This could be it, I think I'm in love_**  
Deve ser isso, eu acho que estou apaixonada  
**It's love this time**  
É amor dessa vez  
**It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love**  
Apenas parece se ajustar, eu acho que estou apaixonada  
**This love is mine**  
Esse amor é meu

**_I can see you with me when I'm older_**  
Eu posso ver você comigo quando estiver velha  
**All my lonely nights are finally over**  
Todas minhas noites solitárias finalmente se acabaram  
**You took the weight of the world off my**  
Você tirou o peso do mundo de meus  
**shoulders (the world just goes away)**  
ombros (o mundo simplesmente vai embora)

**_Oh, when you kiss me_**  
Oh, quando você me beija  
**I know you miss me - and when you're with me**  
Eu sei que sente minha falta - e quando você está comigo  
**The world just goes away**  
O mundo simplesmente vai embora  
**The way you hold me**  
A forma que me abraça  
**The way you show me that you**  
A forma como me mostra que você  
**adore me - oh, when you kiss me**  
me adora - oh, quando você me beija  
**Oh, yeah**  
Oh, sim

**_You are the one, I think I'm in love_**  
Você é o 'tal', eu acho que estou apaixonada  
**Life has begun**  
Vida começou

**_I can see the two of us together_**  
Posso ver nós dois juntos  
**I know I'm gonna be with you forever**  
Eu sei que vou ficar com você para sempre  
**Love couldn't be any better**  
Amor não poderia ser melhor

**_Oh, when you kiss me_**  
Oh, quando você me beija  
**I know you miss me - and when you're with me**  
Eu sei que sente minha falta - e quando você está comigo  
**The world just goes away**  
O mundo simplesmente vai embora  
**The way you hold me**  
A forma que me abraça  
**The way you show me that you**  
A forma como me mostra que você  
**adore me - oh, when you kiss me**  
me adora - oh, quando você me beija  
**Oh, yeah**  
Oh, sim

**_I can see you with me when I'm older_**  
Eu posso ver você comigo quando estiver velha  
**All my lonely nights are finally over**  
Todas minhas noites solitárias finalmente se acabaram  
**You took the weight of the world off my**  
Você tirou o peso do mundo de meus  
**shoulders (the world just goes away)**  
ombros (o mundo simplesmente vai embora)

**_Oh, when you kiss me_**  
Oh, quando você me beija  
**I know you miss me - and when you're with me**  
Eu sei que sente minha falta - e quando você está comigo  
**The world just goes away**  
O mundo simplesmente vai embora  
**The way you hold me**  
A forma que me abraça  
**The way you show me that you**  
A forma como me mostra que você  
**adore me - oh, when you kiss me**  
me adora - oh, quando você me beija  
**Oh, yeah**  
Oh, sim

  


**_And when you kiss me_**  
E quando você me beija  
**I know you miss me**  
Eu sei que sente minha falta  
**Oh, the world just goes away**  
Oh, o mundo simplesmente vai embora  
**When you kiss me**  
Quando você me beija

**_***************FIM***************_**

**N/A -** Eu sempre choro quando termino um fic,… é tiro e queda… Não tenho jeito!… Aiai… Bem, pessoal, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa história que, para variar, já me disseram, tem abertura para uma continuação… Não é a primeira vez que faço isso!… Mas prefiro terminar um fic dessa forma, pois, caso me dê na telha eu escrevo a continuação, ou não…

_**A Música com que finalizei foi escrita e é interpretada por Shania Twain**_

Agradeço imensamente:** Kaw Tita, Miaka Hiiragizawa, Rô, Felipe S. Kai, MeRRy-aNNe, Suu-chan, Jenny-Ci, DarkAngel, ana paula, polly-chan, sangozinha/sango-chan, Saki Kinomoto, Andrea Meiouh, Kirisu-chan, Isinha, AnGeL nAnDa, Nina-KinomotoLi** e a todos que acompanharam esta história, não só aqui no site, mas também o pessoal que me agüentou com meus momentos de chatice extrema. Já leu? Já Leu?... Tem horas que parece que não sei falar outra coisa, não é? Valeu por me agüentarem **Cris, Dayse, Silverglade, Atlantte** e queria mandar um abraço especial para a **July** também!!...

Eu vou dar um tempo agora. Tenho outros fics em desenvolvimento, mas vou começar a postá-los apenas quando os tiver terminado, ou quase, e isso vai levar um tempo!... Não vou desaparecer completamente, no entanto, continuarei incomodando os autores. E é bem provável que logo, logo eu e a Miaka estejamos com uma nova parceria!… Nada garantido, gente… principalmente com o vestibular se aproximando, vou ter que dar uma descansada!!… Mas vamos torcer para que dê tudo certo!…

Milhões de beijos para todos!…

**Yoruki.**


End file.
